Submissive Slave
by I open at the close 2013
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by a gorgeous stranger who plans on making her his sex slave.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

******This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

**BPOV**

As I walked towards work my mind wandered to everything that had happened over the past couple of months. It all started when my father died in a car crash and mum started drinking more. She had always been an alcoholic but when he died she started to drink all the time and became violent towards me, blaming me in her drunken haze for dad's death. Two weeks ago she pulled a knife on me and I fled for my life. Thankfully I had enough savings for a bus ticket and two months rent for a run down flat in a tower block that made me feel sick just thinking about it. At least the flat was walking distance from my dad's grave and about 2,000 miles away from her. My first bit of real lucky was meeting my next-door neighbour Angela. We became friends from the moment we meet, she doesn't ask me much about my past which I'm grateful for and she is just one of those people you can talk too.

Over the past two weeks I had moments when I just wanted to pick up the phone and for mum to say she was sorry and that everything will be all right. Every time I started to dial images of her coming towards me entered my head forcing me to slam the phone down. All I've wanted since dad's death is some one to look after me, all I've received is abuse and fear. The last two weeks have been manageable compared to living with mum, not knowing what I would be blamed for next.

The second bit of good luck was finding my perfect job. When wandering around, trying to get my bearings of where I now call home I found the local library. They were after librarians and after a short interview I got the job. I had always been pulled towards books. Being a shy person I hid behind books in school thought of them as my best friends. After dad's accident I found that I could escape some of my moaning by reading and delving into another world.

I sighed as I looked upon the old building with the peeling letters, the church clock chimed telling me that I had made it to work just on time as I ran up the steps.

**JasperPOV**

"Sir, please can't we take the car this morning?" James nervously walked next to me, glancing around every now and then as if someone was going pop out of thin air and attacks me.

"Calm down James, no one knows who I am and besides I have you and Jacob to protect me." I sighed; James hates it when I decide to walk to my law firm. I know that I am a high profile lawyer who is on some nasty people's hit list due to his job but the air helps me think. I looked over my shoulder at Jacob who smiled and started talking to James to distract him so I could have some peace.

Looking ahead a woman caught my eye and I froze. She must be the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. James and Jacob were beside me in an instant.

"Sir, what's wrong?" James sounded stressed.

"Sir, breath." Jacob's reassuring voice brought me out of my haze and I took a deep breath.

"Nothing, I just … … I'm going into the library. Wait outside". And with that I strode across the street after the vixen that stole my breath.

As I walked into the library I noticed her straight away behind the counter, her arms full of books. She started to make her way from behind the counter and towards the back of the library. I took my chance and walked towards her, "accidentally" knocking into her, making the books go flying. As my hands shot out to steady her our skin touched and I felt heat shot from my hands to my groin.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where I was going and … …" As she looked up at me she seemed to freeze, her hand absently wiping her jeans as if she felt the shock as well.

" No it's all my fault sugar, my names Jasper Whitlock and you are" I held out my hand to her hoping to see if the shock happened again. She hesitated before timidly taking my hand. This time I knew we both felt it as she quickly with drew her hand.

"I'm, um Bella Swan." Bella seemed very shy but even that drew me towards her.

"Well Bella, please let me make it up to you by taking you out tonight". I worded it as a question but my toned made it clear that she couldn't refuse.

"It's okay, you don't need to do that … … um I better get back to work." She stayed frozen for a second longer just looking at me and then bent down picking up the fallen books. As I bent down to help Bella I took a card out of my pocket and put it into her shirt pocket. She looked at me startled as I placed the books I picked up on a near by table.

"That's got all my contact information on. I would REALLY like it if you gave me a call so we could go out sugar". Bella nodded and walked back to her desk, her hand on her shirt pocket.

I went to a chair next to the window and stared out at the street. Someone cleared their throat and as I looked up James and Jacob were in front of me, concern in their eyes.

"See that girl over there?" I pointed Bella out and they both nodded "Her name is Bella Swan, find what you can out about her. If she doesn't ring me by next week you will have to bring her to me. She refused my advances but there is something about her that I am not willing to let go" They both knew what I meant. I silently thanked myself that I chose ex army men who liked to bend or break the law over the law-abiding security guards my firm wanted me to have.

**I know this is a short chapter the next one will be a lot bigger. Comment and the next chapter will be out quickly :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited/reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me. As promised here is the next chapter. Review if you want the next chapter and I might hurry it up. And before I forget Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

**JasperPOV**

"It's been a week" I spoke calmly but Jacob could hear the anger beneath my words.

"Yes sir" Jacob spoke with his head bowed, scared to look at me. Last time I was this angry bad things happened and my men dealt with the brunt of my fury, as they were the ones who caused it. Last time.

"She hasn't called"

"No sir"

I paused as I looked down at the information my men had collected about her. Father dead, restraining order on the mother, no siblings and has just moved to the town of Forks. No one would miss her if she decided to disappear. Perfect.

"You know what to do. Take James with you but only use enough force to get her here. Understand?" I growled the last bit out. I now understood that my Bella need persuading to come to me but I couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her.

"I will leave immediately" With that Jacob spun around and walked out of the door.

I sat at my desk looking out of the window. After a couple of minutes Jacob and James walked down the driveway towards a untraceable white van that we kept for occasions like this. Although this would be the first time it was used for a girl, usually it was to transport drug dealers and such here to get their co-operation on cases. I smiled as I remembered the last one. He was so stubborn but with a few broken bones he gave the information we needed. I glanced down at the picture my guys got of her; she was just leaving the library. Next to the picture of her was a picture of inside her apartment which I looked at with disgust. My gorgeous Bella should be living in luxury not in this hell hole with the paint peeling off the walls and the carpet stained with what looked like blood in places. From the picture I could see the living room and kitchen. The picture made me feel claustrophobic just looking at it. As I was turning something caught my eye making me grab the picture and turn it towards the light. She has put my details on her fridge. Maybe she did feel the connection I thought as the anger was replaced by happiness as I relaxed back into my chair and waited for her to arrive.

**BPOV**

A noise jolted me awake. I curled into a ball, listening for the sound again. A bang from above my head told me it was someone getting ready for work. I sighed and turned over to read the time.

"uurrrrrrrr, too early" I mumbled to myself as I forced my eyes open to see the tiny room I called a bed room. Well more like a closet with its pink walls and enough space for some draws but not a wardrobe. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep so I got up to shower. I was having such a good dream as well. It involved me saying yes to Jasper, last week? It couldn't have been a week already? Anyway, he took me out to a wine bar and after we walked back to mine. He was bending down to kiss me good night when I woke. That could put any girl in a bad mood.

Towel drying and dressing myself I let my mind daydream about him. Obviously I didn't call him I was too shy and had never been forward with a guy. It would have been easier to have just said yes to him when he asked me out but his touch had startled me. Twice he had touched me, making a tingling sensation slide down my arms and when I looked into his eyes I lost my breath. If only he had come back to the library and ask me again. I sighed as I looked at the clock, noticing that my daydreaming was going to make me late. I sighed as I looked around my one bed roomed apartment with dismay at the mess that surrounded me but there was nothing I could do about it now I was going to get another warning for being late if I wasn't careful. Not bothering with breakfast I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

As I locked the door I felt a large chest lean against my back. Before I could react a hand went over my mouth and another around my waist pulling me down the corridor. Another man was bending down picking up the stuff I dropped and calmly followed us. No, this can't be happening. I was frozen with fear and trying not to pass out.

No, no, no. I couldn't just let them take me. I bit down on the hand around my mouth.

"You little bitch" As he took his hand way I yelled for help but was silenced as the guy spun me around and slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. I looked up through watery eyes to see the other guy restraining him.

"No James you know what the boss said." James nodded as he was let go.

"No, stop please." I yelled out as the guy named James lunged for me again.

He dragged me up by my hair and shoved a dirty rag that he got out of his pocket into my mouth. James put his hand around my arms and shoved me through the fire escape. His other hand stayed in my hair, forcing me to look up I couldn't see where I was going and stumbled.

"Careful James, if she breaks her neck the boss will break yours"

"Shut up Jacob." They didn't even care I knew their names and that scared me more than anything else. It meant that they thought I would never have the chance to tell anyone about what they were doing. As he turned around to snap at Jacob his hold loosened on me so I could get an arm free. I turned slightly and scratched his cheek with my nails while trying to kick out at him. James didn't let me go just shoved me against the railings, winding me while he yanked both my hands behind my back so I couldn't do anything else.

"This little kitten has claws" I felt his breathe on my neck and shivered.

"Be careful little kitten, you will get hurt if you get on my bad side now move." He shoved me down the rest of the stairs and through the exit that was at the side of the building. I was man-handled towards a white van. Jacob got in the front as James pushed me around the back. He opened the door and threw me in. As he got in after me I kicked out and hit his stomach. Apart from grunting he didn't stop coming towards me making me shuffle away from him until I was cornered with nowhere to go. It was as if I just tickled him and not kick him as if my life depended on it. As the van came to life Jacob turned in his seat

"Maybe tie her up for the trip? I don't want her getting away from you." He sounded amused at my attempts to escape.

James grunted again and after a struggle I had my wrists and ankles tied up with thick rope that cut into my wrists. The already bruised skin from where James had grabbed me was so painfully that tears escaped my eyes. He patted me down making sure I didn't have anything on me, making sure to slow around my breasts and between my legs. Jacob started to drive when I was "secure" and James had moved to sit opposite me. Jacob started to whistle as if he didn't have a care in the world and abducted people all the time. This thought made me shiver. I didn't let myself think about what they were planning to do with me as it would make me panic and that wasn't going to help me at all. Instead I glanced at James, trying to study him without getting unwanted attention. He was tall and muscular with short blonde hair. Three thin lines were visible on his face where I scratched him. When he saw me staring a slow, evil smile lightened his face. James glanced at Jacob to make sure he was watching the road, leaned into me and punched me. Pain shot through my body as his fist made contact with my side. I moaned which was muffled by the gag and slipped down onto my side, my non-existent breath caught as he came closer. I could feel his breath on my face making me want to gag as he whispered

"That is for the kicking and biting. I don't know if I would get the chance again to thank you for them." He chuckled as he straightened and started a conversation with Jacob. I lay on the cold van floor, not daring to move as the pain in my side subsided thinking why me? I closed my eyes and tried to block my mind so I could at least think of a way out of this.

It wasn't long until the van slowed down. I didn't move from my position on the floor, as I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. It didn't work. James came beside me and yanked me into a sitting position. I glanced out the driver's window to see the van going through massive gates and up a long driveway. At the end was the biggest mansion I had ever seen.

Jacob parked the van at the side of the mansion and turned in his seat.

"Can I trust you both to play nice for five minutes?"

"Shut up Jacob and go tell the boss that she's here. I will bring her in five minutes unbound" James sounds pissed at Jacob and disappointed that he had to untie me.

Jacob took one last look at me and then got out. James froze behind me listening to Jacob go. When he heard a door go he turned to me.

"Now that we're alone." I struggled but he easily picked me up and placed me between his legs, his warm chest against my back. He got something out of a bag I hadn't noticed before making me freeze. It was a needle with something in. He pushed me to one side so I was lying on his lap and pulled up my top. I started to struggle again but he just chuckled.

"Now, we don't want you fighting with the boss now do we? This little thing will make you much more relaxed and submissive". I could hear the amusement in his voice as he stuck the needle in. I whimpered as the needle sunk through my flesh where he had punched me earlier.

"At least my punch marks will hid the needle mark better but just in case" He punched me again. Tears slid silently down my face as the pain rocked my body. James then untied my ankles and wrists. As he pulled the gag out he whispered

"And if you tell anyone about what I've done I WILL be visiting you in the night" I could hear the menace in his voice and to drive the point home he slid his hands over my breasts before pulling me out of the van.

I spat out the rag but remained silent, as I was dragged into the house my vision started to go fuzzy and my side was on fire.

We didn't walk far before we bumped into Jacob coming through a door. James nodded to him and into the room.

As I looked up and saw the person of my daydreams over the last week I felt saved. James let go of my arm as I took a couple of steps towards Jasper. My brain had started to slow down so it took me a minute to realise with horror that he was the reason I was here.

**JasperPOV**

As she walked in I lost my breath. Jacob had said that James had been rough so I was expecting her to have some scrapes but the violent bruises forming on her arms and the limp I was not expecting. I also wasn't expecting her face to light up at the sight of me and walk towards me. I could tell the moment she understood who brought her here as her face clouded with confusion and then fear as she backed up. James grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"James leave" He didn't hesitant in walking out and shutting the door behind him, running from my angry expression. He knew that he would be punished for every unnecessary bruise on Bella.

I drew my attention back to the beauty in front of me. I slowly walked around the desk and towards her, not wanting to startle her. I stopped when we were a step apart, I wanted to look into her eyes but she was determined to win a staring contest with the floor. As I looked her over I started to worry about exactly what James had done to her.

"Where did he hurt you" I couldn't help anger lace my voice and the way her eyes darted to my face and then over her shoulder to where James had stood made me realise he had done something. I lifted her chin with my fingers, always feeling the heat when our skin touched, forcing her to look into my eyes for the first time.

"No one will hurt you but if you don't tell me I will search myself". At the threat her eyes widened and went unfocused. Was she suffering from shock? When her eyes refocused I let my other hand travel to her top. She shook her head making me stop. Bella took a step back and slowly pulled up her top to reveal most of her side was swollen and sore. It looked as if she had received a beating. I slowly reached out and gently stroked her side. When I looked up at her Bella had her eyes closed as if enjoying the sensation. As I stroked her side I felt something wet. I lifted my hand to see blood on my fingers. As I bent down to take a closer look

"Bathroom? Please?" Bella's voice sounded scared. I straightened and looked into her eyes. After a while I nodded

"Over there." I pointed to the door and watched as she limped across the room. When she closed the door I heard a click. I forgot to remove the lock … …

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

BPOV

How could the guy of my dreams do this to me? I thought irrationally as I backed right into James making me flinch. He grabbed my arm violently but I didn't whimper, I refused to let him know how much he was hurting me. My head was getting fuzzy as I registered that James had let go and Jasper was walking slowly towards me as if he was scared to frighten me. I looked around quickly to see that I was in an office with a massive desk facing towards the door. The window behind looked out over the front of the house. I looked at the ground scared that he would see my unfocused eyes when he drew so close that I thought I could feel his breath on my skin. I couldn't let me know that I had been drugged. The thought of James touching me made my skin crawl, I couldn't let Jasper know what had happened in the van. For all I knew Jasper would say I'm lying and then beat me, no he wouldn't beat me. What am I thinking? I don't know this man! All I did know was that he hired men to kidnap me; he is nothing like my dream Jasper. He might even hand me over to James. No I needed to avoided that at all costs.

Jasper stepping back slightly making me glance up at him before focusing on the ground again. The glimpse I got through the fog which was making my brain go a bit slower made me flinch slightly. He looked angry.

"Where did he hurt you?" That was an odd question, shouldn't it be has he hurt you? And I assume he means James. I suppose I looked worse than I thought. As my mind tried to grasp the answer I glanced up at him and around my shoulder. Fear must have been evident on my face as suddenly I felt the tingling sensation as he lifted my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. I must have taken too long to answer.

"No one will hurt you but if you don't tell me I will search myself and that will involve me taking your clothes off." He stood for a second just staring into my eyes and then I felt his hand moving to lift my top up to act on his threat. I was so scared that I couldn't speak but I did shake my head, slowly take a step back and show him my side by lifting my top up slightly. I couldn't have dealt with a body search. I closed my eyes as dizziness took over for a couple of seconds. I jumped slightly at the feel of his hand gently stroking my side. He was so gently that his hand soothed my side slightly with his cool touch. As I felt him bend towards me I panicked and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Bathroom? Please?" My voice sounded pleading but I didn't care. And thankfully Jasper just stated over there and let me go.

As I shut the door to the bathroom, leaning against the door I noticed the lock and clicked it. It was only a matter of time before I pass out and I wanted to be as safe as possible. I took in my surroundings noticing that I was in a bathroom made of black marble, even the taps were made out of a black metal. Glancing up I noticed an open window but decided against it. Probably wouldn't make it that far. Stumbling over to the sink I managed to turn the tap and splash some water on my face. The dizziness over powered me as I slumped against the wall, letting my eyes drop. In the distance I could hear knocking and then banging but I was too far gone to care as I slipped into blackness. Seconds, minutes, hours later I thought I felt someone shaking me but then the darkness engulfed me again. As the darkness started to clear the pain increased in my head.

JasperPOV

No, no, no. The lock, how could I forget the lock? I ran to the desk and grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Jacob go to the office's bathroom window, Bella has locked herself in and I don't want her climbing out the window."

"Yes sir."

I walked over to the bathroom door, took a breath and knocked. If she innocently locked the door because she usually does I didn't want to scare her. After a minute of her not answering I started to bang my fists against the wood, losing my temper as I yelled at her to answer and open the door.

"Sir?" James was behind me.

"Get that lock off now" My voice quiet, as it always was when I was losing it. James ran off and came back with a tool kit.

"Jacob, climb through the window." I barked through the walkie talkie. Just as I was about to yell down the walkie talkie again Jacob answered.

"I'm too big sir but I can see Bella and she is unconscious." Jacob for once sounded concerned.

"Hurry" I growled at James as the lock clicked. I pushed James into the walk roughly to my beautiful girl. "Bella? Can you hear me Bella?" I asked as I bent down and shook her but there was no reaction. Her head just lolled around when I shook her. When she didn't react I scooped her up into my arms and through the house.

"Everyone in the spare room next to mine in five minutes" James who had been following me turned and went to get the rest of the guards.

As I lay Bella on my bed Jacob came into the room.

"Do you think James had something to do with this?" I stared down at Bella knowing full well what James was capable of.

"Yes I do, he seemed to enjoy causing her pain. He used way to much force to get her here. If I wasn't there you wouldn't have got her in a good state. It was amusing to see her scratch and kick him though." Despite the worry that engulfed me I let a small smile grace my face at the thought of this slip of a girl trying to injure the massive James.

"Could he have caused her any internal injury or drug her?" I asked as I swept hair from her sweaty face. Even in a state she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

"He could have slipped something to her when I was informing you of our arrival but he wouldn't dare hit her hard enough to cause anything serious."

"Ummm, I thought you were going to say that" I rubbed my hand through my hair.

"If I get a confession out of him he will need to be punished." I stated acidly.

"Yes sir, I will personally take him to the basement and beat him." Jacob seemed grim but determined. In Jacob's eyes you followed orders or face the consequences.

"Thank you, just enough to teach him a lesson and then send him back to me for a change in duties. If it is him I have the perfect job." I stated as I looked down at my Bella.

"He might be the perfect weapon to get obedience from my girl if he has done anything."

"There is always a silver lining I suppose." As Jacob spoke the rest of the guards piled into the room.

I looked at each of them in turn. Jacob, Laurent, James and Sam and then focused my attention onto James.

"I told you the spare room James." I stated as i got off the bed and back handed him. "You need to learn to listen."  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." James kept his eyes trained on the ground as he straightened from my slap.

"Explain what you did to her." I demanded, as James looked uncomfortable like a kid being caught stealing chocolate. He still refused to look me in the eye which confirmed my suspicions, he did do something.

"I just … … I didn't want her to attack you like she did me" He words came out fast as if it would be better if he got it all out. As he spoke his fingers traced the scratch marks on his face.

"I just gave her a sedative, I must have got the dosage wrong but she should wake up in a couple of hours." For the first time he looked imploringly at me. "I didn't want her to attack you like she did me."

I punched him in the face. James staggered back but righted himself quickly as blood poured out of his nose.

"Jacob you know what to do but as I said don't kill him, it would be a waste of a good guard." I stated as I turned away from him. I was shaking with rage, he thought he was saving me! How delusional can you get? Like this slip of a girl could do any real damage.

"I'm sorry sir, thank you". James murmured as Jacob and Laurent led him out.

"Sam, take that door down between mine and Bella's new room and take all locks that don't need keys out." I decided there and then that Bella wouldn't be spending every night in my bed, not to begin with anyway. I needed her to trust me for what I wanted to work.

"Sir" Sam bowed and then left to get the tools.

I sighed as I picked Bella up and made my way to the spare room, no her room. I placed her gently on the bed and began my wait for her to wake up.

An hour later James limped into the room blooded and looking as if he had received a thorough beating. I looked him up and down.

"For the moment your duties are going to change. You are going to guard Bella's door and if she tries to escape you will place her back in this room. You will not harm her but from today's little show it is clear that she fears you and I want to use that to my advantage. Got it?" I asked acidly as I glared at him.

"Yes sir." James bowed and started out the door

"Get yourself cleaned up first". James nodded as he closed the door.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and signed up to follow this story, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

BPOV

Ow, ow, ow my head feels like it's being split in two. I moaned quietly and started to curl up in a ball when sharp pains rocked through me from my side forcing me to straightened out slowly again. I frowned at the light filtering through my eye lids as I slowly pulled the duvet over my head to shelter me from the light. God I must have had a good night if I was feeling like this in the morning. I felt the duvet move before someone's warm hands stroked my face before snaking down to my chin, forcing my face up. I refused to open my eyes as my face turned bright red at the realisation that I must have brought someone home last night. God I am such a slut! Wait does that mean that I've lost my virginity? I didn't feel sore or anything down there, just my side.

"Bella, open your eyes sugar" Wait, I know that voice. All my memories came crashing down on me as I realised it was Jasper's sweet voice that I could hear. I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest when the memories washed over me.

"Come on sugar open those beautiful brown eyes." I shook my head and regretted it immediately as the pain throbbed at my temples. I moaned "Head ... ... hurts too much." Jasper started to gently stroke my cheeks with his thumbs, catching the tears that slipped out. A part of me didn't want to open my eyes to face the reality I had found myself in but mostly it was due to the pain in my head. After a minute I felt one of his hands leaving my face and heard a draw open "Open up, this will make it better". I felt some tablets on my lips as he tried to put them in my mouth. I panicked and tried to get out of bed, my eyes half open as more tears escaped my eyes because of the pain. I will not be drugged again, left completely defenceless. I made it to the end of the bed when Jasper caught me and dragged me back into his chest, placing me in between his legs. He snaked one of his arms around my waist and forced the pills into my mouth with the other when I tried to yell out. He held my head up and placed his hand over my mouth so I couldn't spit them out.

"Swallow" I struggled in his iron grip but gave up after a minute and did as he demanded, as if I had a choice. When he was satisfied that I had swallowed the pills he moved me so I was cradled in his lap, my head resting on his shoulder and his arms curling around my body protectively. The pain in my head was too much for me to fight him off me and what was the point? He would only drag me back into his lap anyway.

As the pain slowly resided I realised he had just given me painkillers. I looked up into his green eyes "Thank you" I whispered, relieved that the pain had nearly gone.

"You're welcome" he paused before he continued, "I wouldn't give you anything unless you needed it. I suppose you will learn with time that anything I do it is with your best interests at heart" With time? So he was planning to keep me here for a long time if not forever. At least he wasn't planning to rape and kill me. Who would give someone pain killers if they were going to torture them?

As he went to wipe my tears with his thumb I automatically batted his hand away. He gently took hold of my wrist "Don't" His voice sounding husky. I nodded slowly and let him resume his stroking of my cheek, brushing the tears away. The gentle stroking and the way he held me made me relax after a while in his arms. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation and breathed in his lemony scent. It had been so long since anyone touched me this way that a part of me didn't care that it was my kidnapper doing it. Ever since my dad died all the contact I got from another human was my mother hitting me, well until I ran for my life. I hadn't realised that I had leaned in until I opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine. Jasper was watching my lips as he leaned a bit closer, his forehead resting gently on mine as our eyes connected.  
"I won't force myself onto you." Jasper sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Thank you."

"I want you so badly though."  
"I'm a virgin." I yelped out as I tried to get some distance between us but his arms tightened around me so there was no way I could escape.

"I want you but I won't force you." He waited until I relaxed slightly in his arms before loosening his hold.

"Would you grant me one kiss?" I looked into his eyes for a long while before I nodded.  
"Yes." I couldn't believe I said yes and it looked as if he couldn't either as his eyes widened at my answer. After a couple of seconds he leaned in slowly making his lips softly brushed mine. It had been so long that I had kissed another person that I couldn't help my reaction. I leaned into him when he started to back away so we didn't break apart. He smiled into my mouth as he added pressure, making it a real kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for but after a while he deepened the kiss, nibbling on my bottom lip as he asked for access to my mouth which I granted. As I opened my mouth his tongue darted in as if desperate to taste more of me. When his hands started to move down my sides a warning bell went off and I leaned away from him, breaking the kiss. I could tell that he was experienced but I wasn't, Christ I had only kissed two people in my life and one of them I was sat on.  
"Too fast, I'm sorry. I think we both got a little carried away." Jasper kissed my forehead and guided my head onto his shoulder again.  
It was weird how comfortable and safe I felt with him but I refused to let my guard down. Wait, I had only known this guy less than 24 hours and I felt safe with him. I sighed, yes this man had me kidnapped but he was so gentle with me that I couldn't help but feel safe. Maybe it's that syndrome where the kidnapped bonds with the kidnapper? Or maybe it's something as simple as him giving me the physical contact I had been craving. This guy has kidnapped me but I don't want to run away. I was starting to think that there was something wrong with me. Besides if I tried to run I would be scared that James would find me and that would not end well.

"Why didn't you tell me he drugged you? What if you had hurt yourself?" He asked quietly into my hair. I couldn't tell him anything, he already knew too much. James is probably waiting for Jasper to go as we speak so he could have his revenge. This thought made me shudder and feel physically sick. I looped my arms around Jasper and held him closer.

"Shhh it's okay. I would let him near you unless you force me too. If you behave you will never be alone with him again." I didn't realise that I had been whimpering until he tried to calm me down. He drew me closer and started to make soothing circles on my back as he waited for me to answer.

"Bathroom?" I could feel him stiffen underneath me, he knew I was running from the answer. He slowly let me go and pointed to a closed door. I took one step and dizziness over powered me. As I stumbled Jasper caught me and lifted me into his arms.

"You can't run from my questions forever you know" He was frowning down at me as he walked to the bathroom, disapproval evident in his voice. As I was placed on the toilet seat Jasper hesitated and then walked out "You have five minutes before I come in and get you" and with that he left. I knew it wasn't the same bathroom that I locked myself in before but it was set up exactly the same, everything was black making the lighting above look like stars. When the door was closed completely I slowly went to the door to lock it to find a hole where is should have been.

"I took the liberty of removing the lock; we don't want a repeat of this morning do we?" He spoke as if he were talking about the weather. I sighed "And you have 4 and a half minutes left" I hurried as fast as I could to the toilet and then the sink. On the side was a note with a bag under it.

Bella, for you Jasper.

Inside the bag were toiletries and a toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and hair and started towards the door when I slipped. I cried out Jasper's name and in a second he was beside me, his eyes searching my body for injury. Why did I call for Jasper? God, the thought that I should be trying to escape or something crossed my mind again. The problem is every time I think that I should be escaping a tightness forms in my chest at the thought of leaving him. This is the nicest anyone has ever been to me, well except for the kidnapping bit. Whenever he touched me it was as if he were afraid that he was going to break me or something. The way he made me feel when he touched me was foreign but pleasant as well. The current that passed between us was still there every time he touched me. I need to find out more about him before I decided what I was going to do. I looked up into his eyes and found that all I wanted him to do was to kiss me again. I shook my head to get the thought out of my head as I frowned at the floor.

Jasper carried me back to the bed and helped me into a comfy sitting position. He sat in front of me so we could see each other's faces. I looked around, studying my surroundings. I was in a pale blue room that could have fitted my whole flat in. A desk, wardrobe and night stand was the only furniture in the room which were made of Oak. The bed was massive and could easily have three people sleeping in it. I blushed at that thought as I let my finger draw patterns on the plain light blue bed spread. On the nightstand was a tray full of food. At the sight of it my stomach rumbled making Jasper laugh. His face transformed when he laughed. A lock of his blonde hair fell into his eyes, which I wanted to sweep back for him, but dismissed the idea. I didn't want to encourage or give him the wrong idea. Suddenly he got serious again.  
"You can eat after you have answered my questions, now why did you hide the drugging from me? And I must warn you if you lie or avoid answering my questions you will be punished."  
I swallowed hard and decided to play ball if the request was reasonable and answering some questions seemed to fall into that category. Jasper would keep me safe from James, right? While I thought this I looked around the room trying to buy some time. I noticed that it was dark outside and the curtains were draw. How long had I been unconscious? It couldn't have been more than a couple of hours surely.  
"Because ... ... James threatened to visit me in the night if I told you". I let out a shaky breath, thankfully to have told him. Jasper's face darkened for a second making me flinch slightly. When he saw my reaction he let his face relax.  
"Did he hurt you anywhere else apart from your side?"  
"No" He let out a relieved breath as he stood to get the tray and place it on my lap. When I didn't start eating after a minute or two Jasper sat down on the bed again.  
"You must eat, I don't want to force you but I will if I have too." He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.  
"What are you going to do with me?" I had to ask, it was the main thing worrying me. What if he was going to use me for a couple of months and then kill me? Or hand me over to James when he was bored with me. Thinking is a very bad idea I was coming to realise as my stomach rolled.  
"I will tell you everything tomorrow now eat."  
"Am I the first? Are you going to ... ... Kill me?" My voice was shacking as I asked the last bit. Jasper looked at me thoughtfully for a minute.  
"Yes you are the first and only person I have shall we say taken and no I would never kill you. If you misbehave then you will be punished but it would never be to an extent where it would leave a mark. Now if you do not start eating now I will get James to hold you down while I force feed you."  
Jasper was starting to sound frustrated and angry so I took a grape and popped it into my mouth. As I ate there was silence as Jasper watched me. When he was satisfied that I had eaten enough he took the tray away and held his hand out to me, wanting me to stand. Thankfully the dizziness had stopped enough for me to stand properly. He led me through a door way which had evidence that the door had been recently taken out. We walked into a deep blue room with a king size bed in the centre. This must be Jasper's bedroom.  
"This is my room." I ventured inside to get a better look as he continued "I must warn you that I do not like locked doors in my house but the main doors are for safety reasons. I have cameras in all hall ways and I have stationed James outside your bedroom door just in case you try to run." I backed up from him. James is guarding my door that doesn't have a lock on it? OMG what am I going to do? I can't sleep in there even without a door joining mine and Jasper's rooms. If I ask to stay with Jasper he will think that I am consenting to spending the night in his bed and I can't deal with that. I started to hyperventilate as my back hit a wall.  
"It's okay sugar." Jasper calmly walked towards me and steered me into my new bedroom. "James will not come in unless I ask him to or you force him too." He sat me down on the bed and walked over to the wardrobe and came back with a silk nightie. Jasper left it beside me and went to go into his own room.  
"It's late and you have had a hard day. We should both be going to sleep. Good night Bella."  
"Night" I whispered back, shocked at his sudden departure.

JasperPOV

It was cruel of me to leave her with the knowledge that James was outside the door but I didn't want her to try and run. As I walked through to my room I took my shirt off while kicking my shoes into a corner. Ummmm, I usually sleep naked but if Bella came in during the night or something happens I would want to be partially clothed. I opened the wardrobe and pulled on a pair of loose jogging bottoms before slipping into bed. I lay there for what felt like hours thinking about her kisses and how her body is going to feel when I finally have her. She will become my slave and soon.

BPOV

OMG, OMG ... ... Breath, I need to breath. I put my head between my legs until my breathing calmed. Right, first thing is I am not getting changed with that animal outside my door. I threw the nightie in a corner while looking around for anything heavy. A lamp caught my eye. I unplugged it and with the bedspread went to the nook between the wardrobe and window. If James comes in I will easily see him and have a weapon. As I sat, tucking my knees under my chin and pulling the bedspread around me to keep warm I gave in and thought about everything that had happened over the past day or two. God, has it only been a day since they took me? Felt like a lifetime. Right so let's start with the facts to get things straight. So Jasper had two guys kidnap me but not hurt me, James disobeyed orders so I should stay away from him if possible or be compliant, if I gave him a reason no matter how small I didn't doubt that he would kill me. How do I feel about Jasper though? When I think about him my heart jumps and I long to be near him. Is this how kidnapped people react? By trying to relate to the kidnapper? I don't know and even though it sounds absurd I feel safe with Jasper and am very much attracted to him. Maybe it was because he was the only one keeping me save from James. Did I want to run? I didn't think I did. The possibility that James would catch me was enough of a deterrent. Maybe I was just fooling myself but I felt as if Jasper would care for me, I was nearly certain that he was in love with me. The way he looked at me alone was reason enough to think that. I looked at the clock above the door, Jasper must have gone to bed about two hours ago. I was so tired that I could feel my eyes dropping.  
I slowly climbed to my feet and tiptoed to Jasper's room, giving the other door as much a wide birth as I could just in case James came in. As I poked my head cautiously around the corner I lost my breath. Jasper was led on his back with the sheets pooling around his feet, his muscular chest shirtless. As I suspected there was a nook like in my room between the wardrobe and wall. I curled up in the bedspread and feel asleep.

Jasperpov

A cry woke me from a deep sleep. I bolted out of bed and into Bella's room. Where was she? I scanned the room but couldn't see her. As I started to panic I heard the cry coming from my room. As I ran back in I saw Bella curled up in a corner with the bedspread tangled around her. She was talking in her sleep and having a bad dream by the looks of it.  
"Sir, is everything alright" I hadn't noticed James coming into the room as I was so focused on Bella. At the sound of his voice Bella whimpered.  
"Please don't, Jasper make him stop." I didn't answer James. I walked towards Bella and bent down by her side. I cautiously stroked her cheek with my hand making her relax a bit.  
"It's okay sugar, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let them".  
"Stay, keep him away" she breathed.  
"Who darling? Who should I keep away?" She stirred and opened her eyes, staring right at me.  
"Jasper?" Confusion laced her words. Before I got a chance to explain she glanced behind me, her face went pale as she screamed and shrank back into until she hit the wall.  
"Please, I'm sorry." She screamed as she tried to shrink further into the corner.  
"James, leave"  
"Are you sure sir? She might try and attack you" I turned to look at him, losing patience completely.  
"Now". After a hesitation James turned and left. I turned back to Bella, reaching out to stroke her cheek as it seemed to help when she was asleep. I ignored her flinch as I let my thumb ghost over her cheek. After a while I reached in and lifted her into my arms. At first she struggled but then gave in and clung to me as if I was a life preserver. She was shaking as I walked to the bed and placed her in my lap, holding her close.  
"It's okay sugar. It was just a dream." I repeated this until the shaking stopped and her breathing went back to normal.  
"Thank you" She whispered sleepily.  
"You're welcome sugar, do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head as she sleepily snuggled into me.  
"Tomorrow then but for now we need to get some sleep." She stiffened as I stood her up and untangled the bedspread.  
"I think it be best you slept with me." Horror lit her eyes as she backed away, shaking her head.  
"You promised, can't ... ... I am, ummm" I interrupted her as she started to mumble, eyes darting around the room looking for a way out.  
"No I didn't mean ... ... I meant sleeping in the same bed with clothes on and just sleeping. I don't want to be woken up again by you screaming" She stopped backing up and looked at me with fear and suspicion. I sighed. It's going to have to be the hard way then. Before she could back away any more I had gotten to my feet, picked her up and climbed back into bed. She struggled to get up when I had led us both down, my arm around her waist.  
"Trust me" I whispered, making her freeze. With my other hand I grabbed the duvet and drape it over us. I kept on saying to myself that I was forcing her into my bed because I knew that she calmed down when I touched her and that me being so close would chase any nightmares away. I was lying to myself, well half of it was a lie. I wanted her and I secretly hoped that her being this close would trigger some very nice dreams tonight if you know what I mean. I pulled her closer to me and after a while she relaxed and only when I heard her breathing deepen did I allow myself to sleep and dream of her.

The alarm buzzed loudly into the silence jarring me from dreams of the beauty in my arms. I silenced the alarm and looked down at Bella to make sure she was still asleep. She was still curled up with her back to my chest and my arm draped around her waist. As I watched her deep breathing an urge to stroke her soft skin nearly over powered me. The only thing that stopped me was that she needed her sleep if she was going to cope with all of the information I was going to give her today. For the first time i realised she was still in her clothes from yesterday and not the silk nightie making me frown. I will have to teach her when I tell her to do something she will do it. I slowly extracted myself from her and went into her bathroom to shower and shave. When I was dressed I walked out into the corridor and nearly bumped into Jacob.  
"Where's James?"  
"Sir, I sent him to get some sleep about an hour ago so he would be alert later if you needed him."  
"Good idea, I also wanted to talk to you so this makes it more convenient" I motioned for Jacob to follow me down the stairs and into my office. I sat into my chair and turned the computer screen on and logging into the cameras so I could keep an eye on the bedroom doors. Jacob stood in front of the desk waiting.  
"I have to go to a meeting at the firm this morning, it shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. When I return I want Bella showered, dressed and in here waiting for me."  
"And if she resists?" Good question, I sat back in my chair. I didn't want him stripping her naked and throwing her in a shower.  
"Then you may use enough force to get the job done but do not strip her completely naked. It would do more harm than good. She seems to trust me to a certain extent and I don't want to ruin it. Let her sleep for an extra hour thought."  
"Yes sir" Jacob walked out of the office and a minute later I could see him on the cameras standing outside the bedroom door.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and signed up to follow this story, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

"No." I screamed as I woke up to see James leant over me. Before he could speak I jumped out of the bed and darted towards the bedroom door. I felt him grab for me but he was to slow. As I ran through the house trying to lose James I looked over my shoulder to see him catching up to me. Moonlight filtered through a window making the knife in his hand catch the light. No, no, no. I cried out as he lunged for me. I twisted just in time so his hands and the knife missed me. I turned to run again when his hand found purchase on my ankle, dragging me to the ground. I cried out again as he covered his body with mine, trailing the knife slowly along my face.  
"I'm going to enjoy this" James whispered in my ear as one of his hand moved to fondle my breasts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper looking down on us from the top of the stairs.  
"Please don't" I whimpered "Jasper make him stop". James moved off me as jasper walked slowly down the stairs. When he was close enough Jasper bent down and stroked my cheek gently, making me relax slightly. I was safe.  
"It's okay sugar, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let them". Jasper's voice was so sincere that I couldn't help but believe him.  
"Jasper won't be around forever and then you are mine." James threatened as he backed away.  
"Stay, keep him away" I begged Jasper.  
"Who darling? Who should I keep away?"  
I opened my eyes to see Jasper crouched in front of me with concern in his eyes. I was in his room where I had hidden.  
"Jasper?" It was a dream, a horrible dream. I glanced behind him and saw James lurking in the background. I screamed and back into the corner as all rational thought left me. I couldn't let James near me, the fear of what he would do was enough to make me black out. Jasper said something that I couldn't make out, everything seemed muffled, and then James was gone and Jasper was in front of me again slowly stroking my cheek. I must have blacked out for a minute because the next thing I knew I was in his arms. I tried to escape so I go back in the corner where it felt safer but gave up and sagged into Jasper as I realised it was fruitless. When I calmed down enough I whispered thank you, for what I didn't know. He asked about the dream but I couldn't go through it with him, it might give him more incentive to keep James at my door so I wouldn't run. His next words sank in and I bolted up and started backing away from him.  
"I think it be best you sleep with me." He wanted to rape me? Even though I must seem distressed after that dream and the knife. The knife was the worst part as it reminded me that my own mother wanted me dead.  
"You promised, can't ... ... I am, Ummm" I was just about to blurt out that I was a virgin again when he started to reassure me. I was suspicious because no man would share a bed and not expect something. My brain must still have been sluggish because suddenly I was being carried to the bed and forced to lay down with him. I struggled but when he said trust me I realised that I would have to because I couldn't go back to my room on my own. Not with James so close. I stopped struggling as he placed a duvet over us and held me close. I liked the way he felt behind me as I breathed in his scent. He didn't make any move to touch me and after a while I relaxed and let myself fall asleep in his arms.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. As I opened my eyes my gaze landed on Jacob who was smiling at me.

"Morning" I looked around but couldn't see Jasper. I must have looked confused as Jacob started to explain.

"Sir has gone to a meeting this morning and has requested that you be showered and dressed by the time he arrives home which should be in about an hour's time." Jacob stood back, expecting me to get out of bed but I just curled the duvet closer to me. Jacob grabbed the duvet and yanked it onto the floor, and then he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me into Jasper's bathroom. What if he is like James? This thought made me panic as I tried to think of a way out.

"I don't want to be rough but you have to get ready." He released my wrist and walked over to the shower, turning it on. I took my chance and bolted for the door but he was faster and grabbed me around the waist and pulling me so my back was against his chest, making me yelp as my side started to hurt. I just couldn't stand the thought of being naked around these guys. What if they wanted to watch me getting naked and get ideas? I couldn't cope with that as well. I was on the edge as it was. I whimpered and struggled as Jacob pulled my top over my head while keeping a firm grip on me. I looked up in the mirror that was starting to fog and froze for a second. The shock of my side being so battered and bruised looking paralyzed me. If James could do that without much effort what else could he do? I started to shake as fear overpowered me. While I was preoccupied Jacob had gotten my trousers off and was staring at my side through the mirror. His hand slowly stroked my side making me shiver.

"I'm so sorry Bella… … I didn't realise what he was doing." I could see regret in his eyes

"Never again" He whispered and then something in his eyes changed as if he was blocking his emotions as he held onto me with one hand and took his shirt and trousers off with the other. I started to struggle again but he was too strong.

"I am not going to hurt you but you need to get ready." He stated calmly. At least we both had our underwear on, for now. I let my mind go numb so I couldn't really process what was happening. Jacob dragged me into the shower, boxing me in so I couldn't escape. I was facing him as he grabbed the shampoo and started to clean my hair. I couldn't help but notice how muscular his chest was and as he didn't try to touch me inappropriately I started to relax a bit even though he was so close all I had to do was lean forward an inch and I would be able to touch his chest. I was so tempted to lean on him so he could hug and reassure me but that could lead to other things and I didn't feel anything towards him like I did Jasper. With everything that has happened all I wanted was someone to hug me and tell me everything will be alright but I didn't hold out much hope. When he was done he handed me some soap as he went for the conditioner. I looked at him with shock on my face making him chuckle darkly, I thought he wasn't going to give me a choice of me cleaning myself.

"Unless you want me to help?" He pointedly looked at the soap. I shook my head and started to clean my body as best I could with my underwear still on as he massaged the conditioner into my hair. When we were done he let me out and draped a fluffy black towel around me.

"If I fetch your clothes will you be able to dress yourself or would you like me to help you?" His smile was back in place as if he didn't just force me into a shower.

"I can do it myself thank you, if I'm left alone." He chuckled as he left the bathroom to fetch the clothes. He shouted from the other room

"You know that is the first time you have spoken today. I was worried that we had kidnapped a mute for a while there" He chuckled at his own joke as he came through, gave me a load of clothes and stood in the doorway, watching me.

"I'll be waiting outside the door." He stated after a while before he left. I dried myself and dressed as fast as possible.

JacobPOV

I knew that I was going to have to force her into the shower the moment she clung to the duvet like a life preserver. It was best to nip it in the bud straight away before anything gained momentum. She needed to get used to the fact that if Jasper wanted us to see her naked then we would. From now on she had no say in anything that happened to her or what she was allowed to do. As I threw the duvet on the floor and grabbed her she struggled but she was so tiny it was no problem for me to drag her into the bathroom. I was actually surprised that she didn't try to scratch me or kick out. As I stripped her I noticed her freeze and not the type of person to kick a gift horse in the mouth I quickly removed her trousers. I took a second to appreciate her curves and gorgeous booty before I noticed the bruising and swelling on her side. I looked up into the mirror to get a better view to find that Bella was staring at her side in the mirror as well. That's why she froze and probably the reason she didn't try to harm me, just escape from me just in case I did something like that to her. My hand automatically strayed to the swollen area and gently stroked it as if my touch would make it disappear.

"I'm so sorry Bella … … I didn't realise what he was doing". God, how could I have let this happen to her?

"Never again" and I meant it. I would never let anyone hurt her like that, not even the boss unless she did something stupid like run away. I could feel my furry mounting but one look at Bella in the mirror made me realise that I was scaring her so I shut off all my emotions. I could deal with them later. As I stripped down to my boxers she started to struggle again, obviously panicked because I was stripping but I knew the only way to get her in the shower was if I did as well and I wasn't about to spend a day in wet clothes. As I started to shampoo her hair I let my gaze wander to her breasts that even though she had a bra on I could just make out her pink nipples. It would be so easy to let my hand wander down but I had my orders and I would stick to them. I averted my eyes as I started to stand to attention and as my wet boxers were starting to cling to me I didn't want her to notice. After what felt like forever I rapped a towel around her and ended my torture. As I handed her some clothes and waited outside the door I realised that I lusted after the woman and when she came to trust me I was planning to seduce her. Besides I was the only one trusted with her except the boss himself so being alone with her shouldn't be hard. I knew that Jasper had cameras in all the hallways but not in the bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchen or living areas so the chances of getting caught were slim. Most women fell for my charm and I'm hoping that Bella would be no different. I let my mind wander over all the things I would do to her under her master's nose as I waited for her to get dressed.

BPOV

As I opened the door I saw Jacob leaning on the door frame across the room. We stared at each other for a minute before he slowly stood up and walked towards me. I stood my ground as he got a bit too close for comfort, looking down at me he smiled.

"Right, follow me." He turned and strolled over to the door. I automatically followed as I didn't want him to drag me to our destination; my arm was getting sore from people grabbing it.

He glanced back and smiled when he noticed I had obeyed.

"Your life will be a lot easier here if you obey."  
"I did what you said." I whispered.

"Yes and as a result you are walking beside me, not over my shoulder or dragged." I followed him along a corridor and down a flight of stairs as I let my mind mull over what he had just said. My stomach rumbled as he stopped outside a door and signalled me to enter.

"Sorry but I let you sleep longer than I was supposed to so haven't got time to feed you. After your meeting with the boss I will make sure you get fed."

"Thank you" He was being so nice to me that I couldn't help but be polite. I was starting to see him in the same light as Jasper as in he has never hurt me so maybe he isn't so bad.

"You're welcome. Now do I have to tie you to the chair or will you behave and stay in here?" On second thoughts I don't think I should underestimate him.

"I'll be good." He stared at me for a moment, nodded and then closed the door. As I turned round I noticed I was in Jasper's office. It's hard to believe that I was here 24 hours ago, so much has happened. I walked over to the book case and started to read the titles. Wow, this guy has got a load of law books. I hesitated before I reached out and got a book down. Jasper wouldn't mind if I read while I waited would he? Reading always lets me go into my own world and right now that is exactly what I needed. I moved the chair around that was in front of his desk so I could see the door, sat down and started to read.

I didn't know how long I was reading for but when I looked up Jasper was leaning on the door frame, head tilted to one side staring at me with an angry look on his face making me drop the book.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and signed up to follow this story, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I shrank into the chair as he strode across the room, swivelled the chair I was sat in to its original place and took the book off the floor. As he placed it back onto the shelf he started to speak as he stalked over to me.

"When you are told to wait in my office I expect you to be either sat in that chair" he said as he pointed to a chair off to the side of his desk which was more like a stool than a chair.

"Or kneeling by my chair. You are not allowed to arrange the furniture and take things from shelves. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded mutely; scared of the way he leaned over me, his voice calm even though his face had turned slightly red.

"No. I expect an answer with either sir or master on the end." He snapped.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to encroach on your space." I looked down at my hands when I was speaking knowing that I deserved to be yelled at. He sighed as he grabbed my arm and guided me to the stool next to the chair. I sat without comment or fuss as he sat down but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Bella, I asked you to wait in my office as I wanted to set out some guide lines and explain what I expect of you." I looked up to find Jasper studying me, after a couple of seconds he continued.

"Ever since I was introduced to the idea during college I have been looking a long time for someone to become my submissive. Do you know what that means?" It took me a while to process his words but when I did I shook my head. This didn't sound good.

"It is a form of lifestyle where the submissive's main role is to please the dominant in any way they ask. I will be responsible for feeding and clothing you. If I give you a direct order you will obey or be punished. Punishments will vary depending on the misdemeanour's so if it is small then you will only receive a spanking but if it is something like you trying to run away then you will force me to use the whip. You will get up when I do and assist me in getting ready for work. Laurent will teach you how to cook to my standards and I will expect you to cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner. You will serve me the meal and then kneel by my side until I have finished. If I am working in my office you will kneel next to my chair unless I tell you otherwise. When you greet me or if I am leaving the house you will kneel down and kiss my feet. You will not get up until I tell you to and you will be required to wear a collar at all times when I have given it to you. To begin with you will be sleeping in the bed I have assigned you but in the future you will sleep in my bed if I wish you too."

"That is why you kidnapped me?"  
"Yes, when I saw you I couldn't imagine anyone but you."

"So you want me to be your slave?" my voice shook as I asked.

"No Bella, a submissive is so much more." He sounded so kind I lifted my head and met his gaze. "In time pleasing me will bring you joy. Together we will explore our desires and become happier for it. When you can be trusted you will be able to go shopping, to the library or where ever you like with an escort and one or two other stipulations"

As he spoke I kept eye contact and by the look on his face I think that he expected me to run or freak out. A part of me wanted to run screaming but a bigger part was reminding me that all I've wanted for the past couple of months was for someone to look after me and make all the decisions in my life. As I didn't answer he continued

"Also, one of your duties will be eventually to … … shall we say service me whenever I choose" Oh god, he doesn't want a slave he wants a sex slave. Dots appeared in front of my eyes as I started to black out but strong hands put pressure on my back, forcing me to put my head between my legs.

"Breath Bella, breath." I took some deep breaths as Jasper rubbed my back in soothing circles, he was knelt in front of me.

"People will notice I've gone, they will look for me" I gasped out, being forced in sex was something I couldn't stand to think about. I always wanted my first time to be with someone I loved and was special to me. Jasper hesitated before he answered

"Laurent and Sam have moved your belongings into storage that I own, left rent in an envelope in your flat and wrote a resignation letter to the library."

"Family, friends" It was starting to get harder to breath as I came to realise I didn't have a choice.

"Your father's dead, you cut contact with your friends and mother when you left home and I'm guessing your next door neighbour is used to people disappearing where she lives."

"How do you know all this?"

"My men did some research and I phoned your mother pretending to be an old friend. She also said that if I found you to take you home as you both have unfinished business among other things." I stopped breathing as my vision started to go black at the edges. Jasper cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look into his face when I stopped breathing completely.

"Stay with me Bella, I don't know what happened between the two of you but she will never find you here." Strange how I find seeing my mother more stressful that being forced to become a sex slave.

"You need to breath, copy me." He demanded as he started to take slow, steady breaths. I did as instructed and as my vision started to clear I became more aware of the tingling from the contact of Jasper's hands on my face. His thumb started to stroke my cheek as he started to speak.

"Good girl." He whispered when my breathing was back to normal.

"Why me?" I had been burning to ask this question since yesterday.

"Because from the moment I saw you I knew that you were the one for me and when you didn't call I was forced to take matters into my own hands." This surprised me a lot and secretly I felt overwhelmed that this man wanted me so much.

"So if I would have called you?"  
"I would have wined and dined you, made you fall in love with me and then I would have proposed this."  
"I never would have had a choice." I whispered. "You're obsessed." I was too scared to move away so I just let my eyes focus on the ground as tears slipped down my face.

"I suppose you never would have but we will be happy no matter how this starts."  
"This? You mean being a slave to you?"  
"No I mean us being together and making each other happy."

"And for us to be happy I have to become your slave?"

"It's what I need. I need to feel needed, for someone to trust me enough to let me do anything." I didn't answer him and he let me soak everything he said in.

"Being my sub scares you?"

"It frightens me but not enough for me to run screaming from the building until you're guys catch me that is." I decided it was best to me honest to him. A small part of me thought that even being a slave was better than the one that was taken from me a day or two ago.

"Being sexual with me?" I'm going to have to explain; I took a deep breath

"Virgin. Everything sexual scares me."

"Have I been anything but gentle with you?"  
"No."

"Same goes for our first time together."  
"You will force me?" I whimpered at the thought of him raping me.

"No, never. I need your trust for this type of relationship to work and your obedience of course." I nodded.

"So you won't force yourself on me?"  
"Sexually? No. But you will act as my submissive from the moment this conversation is over." I nodded.

"I hate it when you don't use your words." He growled out.

"Sorry ... ... master." I forced out. When I glanced at his face I could see the smile that graced his face at my words.

"Good girl. Now tell me have you ever kissed a guy? I need to know how much experience you have if we are going to avoid me scaring you."

"Yes"

"But not gone the full way"

"No" Our faces were suddenly close as he leaned in so I could feel his breath on my face. He slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I reacted instinctively by leaning in and deepening the kiss. Jasper leaned back a bit and kept the kisses gentle causing fire to travel through me to between my legs. He must have felt it to as he started to deepen the kiss. I moaned softly as his lips left mine and travelled down my chin to my neck.

"Please" I whispered. If I let him go on my will power would disappear and I would go most of the way. He leaned back, panting slightly.

"I know you are attracted to me" I didn't bother to deny it as from that moment I realised that I was attracted to him even after having me kidnapped.

"When we do go all the way for the first time I will make it special I promise." I nodded when I realised he expected an answer. When he kissed it made all of my brain go to mush which scared me.

"I have done a kind of manual for things I expect you to do so we don't have to go into depth now but do you want me to go through what I will eventually expect of you sexually?" His hands were on my face so I couldn't look down when my cheeks grew red. He knelt in front of me patiently waiting for an answer.

"Ummm ... ... just a little bit? I think that is what scares me the most." I couldn't believe that I just admitted that but glad I did. It would hopefully mean that he would be gentle and give me some time.

"There is nothing to be scared about you silly beautiful woman. In time I will make you see that sex is pleasurable and fun." I bit my lip.

"What if I'm ... ... you know. Umm not good enough?" I desperately wanted to hid my face but when I tried to look down Jasper's grip on my face tightened so I gave up. There was something about the way that Jasper was looking at me that wanted me to tell him the truth. I had never been this truthful with anyone before. "Will you get bored and have me killed, or pass me to one of your men?"

"Oh sugar, you will be great. We will take it slow and explore each other's bodies so that in time we will learn what turns each other on and what gives the most pleasure. But for the record I would never do that to you. You will never be handed out to another man like a possession. Are there any hard limits that you know of?"

"Hard limits?"  
"Yes, like I won't do blood play or asphyxiation but I am keen on bondage and sex toys."

"Ummm, no to blood play and asphyxiation as well and I've never thought of stuff like that." Wow, I hope there is a list in the manual about limits.

"We will also explore what you are willing to do as well then." He smiled as my stomach grumbled

"Okay, time for food before your stomach decides I'm edible." I smiled at him as he pulled me to my feet. He took a step towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips

"I love the way your face lights up when you smile" He moved so I was tucked into his side with his arm loosely around my waist as he led me from the office and down the corridor. We walked into a games room that was big enough to fit two of my flats in and it had everything from a flat screen tv, pool table to a Wii.

"This is where my security and sometimes myself hang out after work. And through here is the kitchen." Jasper opened the door and stepped back so I could walk in.

"Laurent can you cook us something up?" As I stepped through the door I noticed a man walking towards us with a massive knife in his hands.

"No, no, no, not again. Can't deal with it again" I screamed as I whipped around Jasper, aiming towards the door. When Jasper grabbed me I elbowed him so I could escape the kitchen. Before I could get anywhere Jasper held onto me so I couldn't escape. I struggled in his arms as the guy came closer with the knife.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and signed up to follow this story, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

I was amazed how well Bella took all of the submissive information as I tucked her into my side and led her towards the kitchen. To be honest I thought that she would freak out so much that I would have to tie her up so she wouldn't hurt herself or me. I knew that she was a virgin and so would not push her like I planed but a bit of seduction later on tonight wouldn't hurt, would it? I craved her so much that when we started to kiss earlier on it took all of my will power to stop, I could still feel my cock throb from not continuing. I paused and opened the kitchen door so Bella could walk through first.

"Laurent can you cook us something up?" I walked in and nearly knocked into Bella as she abruptly stopped walking, staring at Laurent. Suddenly Bella was whipping around me aiming for the door. I instinctively grabbed her arm stopping her from running.

"No, no, no, not again. Can't deal with it again" I barely noticed her elbowing me but from the way she was struggling in my grasp I knew that she put all her weight into it.

"Bella, stop this behaviour now." She started to dig her nails into my hand so I grabbed her other arm and yanked them both behind her back so she couldn't cause me or her any more damage. I was starting to get angry, how dare she behave in this manner? I was barely able to hold onto my temper. When she tried to kick me I lost patience.

"Stop this, your acting like a mad woman!" I yelled as I shook her. She cried out but I didn't loosen my grip.

"Bella! If you don't stop I will tie you up and lock you in the basement until you can learn to behave." She sagged against me, giving up the fight and started to sob as I finally got through to her.

"Please ... ... knife, can't deal, crazy, can't help it." She stuttered out when she was able to talk through the tears. I looked behind me at Laurent. He was watching us with a mixed look of amusement and conflict. It was his job to protect me but he obviously didn't know what I wanted when it came to Bella. I asked him to leave and turned my attention back to Bella. She was shaking so much that it shook her entire body. Was she going into shock? I couldn't help it; I had to comfort her so I turned her around and held her close as she started to calm down. I sank down on the floor and placed her in my lap as I drew calming circles on her back.

"What just happened?" I demanded. "Isabella, please don't make me force an answer out of you." I threatened when it looked as if she wasn't going to answer.

"I left because she came at me with a knife. She was drunk but she was still able to cut me a couple of times before I could escape."

"Laurent brought those memories back?" I asked dubiously. "You sure it's not because you finally proceeded what I want from you?"  
"He had a knife and was coming towards us." She whispered. I sat in silence for a long time just holding her.

"It actually sounds nice in a weird sort of way."  
"What does?"  
"Being cared for. It's been months that anyone has touched me unless it was to smack me."

"If you misbehave you will be punished but it would never be more than you can handle." I felt her tense. "Shhh, I would never hurt you for the sake of it and if you behave it could be more than you ever dreamed of." I knew deep down that she should be punished for attacking me but I could understand that she was in fight or flight mode and wasn't in her right mind.

"Will I be punished for trying to run?" She whispered as she hid her face in my shoulder.

"No, you couldn't help it." She sagged more into me as she relaxed. I smiled, she obviously trusted me enough to tell her the truth.

When Jacob showed up, obviously being told what was happing by Laurent I asked for food to be delivered to the living room. I looked down at Bella and saw how exhausted she was. Without asking I picked her up and made our way to the living room. I wasn't ready to let her go so I sat on the sofa with her in my lap. When she started to shake again I pulled a blanket over both of us and held her close. After a while she started to relax. Neither of us spoke giving me time to get my head together. Would I punish her? No I would keep my word, but I did need to help her with her phobia of knives if I expect her to cook for me. Would I slow my advances because she is a virgin and scared of that aspect of the sub/dom relationship? No, after some thought I had decided that I would make our first time special but I didn't know how much longer I could wait for her. Besides does anyone know when their 'ready' or does it just happen? I knew now that if I would have ignored her "please" earlier she wouldn't be a virgin now and neither one of us would have regretted it. We both craved each other but it seems as if she is a bit confused about her feelings. I will make sure that she has got her feelings sorted out before I make the final advance. I might have kidnapped her but I wasn't a monster. She was already beginning to be more comfortable around me. It was obvious the boundaries were thin and I would have to be careful to ensure she stayed at ease around me but I knew seducing her would be exciting for us both. I will not force myself on her and will ask before I make any moves towards her sexually. As I thought this I could feel myself going hard at the thought of giving her the pleasure that she couldn't even dream about. I started to stroke her arm lightly while thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her.

BPOV

It worried me a bit that being curled up in Jasper's lap as he lightly stroked my arm was actually nice. Maybe I should ask Jasper to get me a psychiatrist because I shouldn't be accepting this so easily. It's sad the way I loved his body curled around mine. I felt safe being encased in his arms. I was so comfortable that I didn't even jump away when Jacob walked in with a plate of food for us. Jacob had placed it on the sofa next to us so that we didn't have to move and even though it was just sandwiches, grapes and strawberries my mouth watered as my stomach grumbled again. I didn't dare take anything without Jasper's permission after everything he had told me today. While we had been sat in silence I had thought through the whole sub/dom thing and it is scary how appealing it was to me. I have longed for someone to look after me and make all of the decisions and if someone other than Jasper made the offer, especially with the whole sex thing I would have refused and fought tooth and nail to escape. I couldn't say that I loved Jasper because it was too soon but I did know that I wanted him to be my first and I wanted to explore these feelings I had for him. I had been obsessing about him ever since I first met him so I felt as if we had known each other for longer than what was true. I felt Jasper's arm move from around me and out of the blanket, reaching for the food. I gasped when I saw all of the scratches down his arm and hand, one or two of them looked a bit deep. Jasper must have heard me gasp because he stopped going towards the food, instead lifting my chin up so that he could see my face.

"What's wrong?" Confusion was etched into his features. I took the hand that had lifted my chin gently and stared down at what I had done. Without thinking I bent down and kissed one of the scratches.

"Look at what I've done to you." My voice sounded broken. How could I have done that to him? Even if I was panicking, was he going to hit me? A twinge in my side reminded me of the way James punished me for fighting back. No, he promised not to hurt me.

"It's nothing, I don't even feel them." The way he disregarded what I done made me even more guilty and scared. Didn't James pretend to Jacob that he wasn't angry? Oh god, could I take another beating?

"You're going to punish me" I whispered as I started to pull away from him. He held on tighter so I was unable to escape his grasp making me panic again. This time I wasn't so foolish to hit out at him that would be a bad idea.

"No you panicked; you didn't mean to hurt me, so no. We have already discussed this, why are you shaking again?"

"Please, just get it over with." I closed my eyes and waited for some kind of pain. It was impossible to get away from him without attacking him in some way so I resigned myself to the fact I was getting a beating. I flinched when I felt his hand on my face moving my head so that we were face to face.

"Open your eyes" He sighed, losing patience. I did as asked, not wanting him to add any more punishment.

"You are not going to be punished. All that is going to happen is the training for the cooking part of your job is going to go slower and at first the focus will be on you getting used to knives and people holding them." I could see that he was telling the truth as I relaxed in his embrace. I didn't think first of all that Jasper was going to be fair about punishments and just use it as an excuse to beat me but I could see I was wrong and that he cared for me. Wait, cared for me? Who am I kidding? He just wants sex on tap.

"You look so confused." He stated as he smoothed the frown lines on my face.

"Why do I feel guilty for hurting you? You kidnapped me. You took me from my life and it scares me how much I want to be here with you."  
"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you want to be here with me. The life I can give you will be so much better. Embrace your new life and it could be so good."  
"Lies, all you want is a sex slave who cooks for you." I flinched when I saw him frown but he didn't hit out at me.

"No, it makes me happy to have someone dependant on me in a way. I explained this in my office. All I want is someone who trusts me enough to put their life in my hands. When you embrace your new life fully there are so many things I can show you." He stroked my cheek gently. "Why fight it? You already admitted that you didn't want to see me hurt." He didn't wait for an answer as his hand slipped off my face as he picked up a sandwich and handed to me

"Eat" At his command I reached out and started to munch on the cheese sandwich as he stretched and grabbed one for himself. When I finished I was still hungry and with his lecture earlier in mind

"Ummm, with the whole submissive thing ... ..."

"Continue" Jasper encouraged after a long pause.

"What do I call you?"

"Sir, master or when I am pleasuring you Jasper." I usually would have stiffened at his words but my body just snuggled into his more. Obliviously I was more comfortable with him than I realised. Jasper must have noticed my reaction to his words as he pulled my hair back from my shoulder and started to kiss up and down my neck. It was like a trail of fire where he kissed me but my hunger brought me to my senses, barely as I didn't know when I would get a chance to eat again.

"Please master, could I have another sandwich?" Jasper didn't answer, he just started to suck the sensitive spot below my ear making me moan as he reached for the plate and placed another sandwich in my hand. I made short work of it and when I finished I turned my head so I could capture his lips with mine, desperate for the contact. Jasper moved me so I was straddling his lap and snaked his hand to the back of my head, guiding me to his lips. When our lips touched it filled me with such lust that I moaned and moved closer to him. We both groaned as the kiss deepened and I couldn't stop my hands from roaming over his chest, exploring. Jasper broke the kiss, both of us panting heavily.

"Can I?" He asked. From the confused look I gave him he elaborated "touch you, slowly, step at a time" Understanding I nodded slowly. He lightly started to kiss me again as his hands went from my hair, slowly stroking my arms. After he knew I was okay with that, his hands went underneath my top, his fingers doing lazy circles on my back and down around my waist.

"Okay?" While his hands explored my body we both kept eye contact. His eyes studying my face to make sure he wasn't going too far.

"Yes master" I was in heaven as his hands went slowly up my stomach to circle my breasts. I moaned and leaned back as he started to kneed them and play with my nipples through the bra. Jasper ceased his administrations to take my top and bra off, only stopping to make sure I was fine with what was happening before taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking while one of his hands started to play with the other one again.

"So good, you taste better than what I imagined." When he was done with one nipple he went to the other, making them both so hard it nearly hurt. Jasper picked me up and laid me down on the sofa with him hovering above me and then his mouth was on mine, kissing me with passion. He started to trail kisses from my mouth, down my neck, between my breasts and onto my stomach, focusing on my hurt side before going to the waistband of my jeans.

"Jasper, no. Not yet." I knew what he planned to do next and I wanted him so badly but I wanted the first time to me in a bed at least. He stopped kissing me and moved so that I was led with the back of the sofa on my back and his front brushing up against my nipples. I snuggled into his embrace, my head next to Jasper's chest so I could listen to his heart calming down.

"Soon?" he whispered when we had both caught our breaths and the blanket was once again around us.

"Nearly ready, not quiet, need a bit more time" I closed my eyes, I knew that I had never felt this way about someone before and was ready to take that final step with Jasper. I just didn't want it to be a fumble on the sofa but something romantic. I yawned as he held me closer. I was so comfortable and felt so safe with his arms around me that I started to fall asleep.

"You kidnapped me, you could easily force me. Why did you stop?"  
"Because this thing we've got didn't start out the best way but we would never move forward if I forced you. I would never force you. All you have to say is stop and I always will unless you are being punished."

"I will make our first time special, I promise." I smiled into his chest as I drifted off.

"That's what I'm waiting for." As I fell asleep I wondered if I said it out loud or in my head.

JasperPOV

Did she just say that? I had the urge to shake her awake to ask her to repeat it but she needed to sleep for what I was planning for her and she was probably still suffering from the affects of the drugs James gave her. This proves that she is ready; I have just got to make it special for her. I couldn't believe it when she started to call me master, it was like all of my dreams had come true. She slipped when she asked me to stop but it's a good start. From the last hour I had learned that she was okay with being a submissive or she wouldn't have willing submitted and called me master and that she was ready for us to be intimate. I looked down at her as she started to mumble in her sleep, I couldn't make out the words so shifted to get closer which made her frown and snuggle into me more in her sleep.

"Don't ... ... stay" Me moving seemed to have upset her. Is she really asleep? I monitored her breathing which was deep and she looked exactly like she did this morning when I left her, minus the talking that is. But I already found out last night that she talked in her sleep so I was leaning towards her being asleep. I wonder if I started talking will she answer some questions?

"I'm staying sugar, don't worry." She relaxed against me again and the frown disappeared.

"Good" she sighed

"Do you want to be my submissive?" I whispered, surely this wouldn't work?

"... ... yes ... ... need someone to take care of me ... want it to be you ... ... first time ... ... with you ... ... safe with you, need to be near you" I felt like my face was going to crack I was smiling so much. There is just one more thing that I wanted to know before I could trust her enough to start training and let her roam the house with only minimal supervision.

"Will you try to escape?" I knew that she could change her mind and run but if she wanted to stay 24 hours after abduction then it wouldn't be likely unless I did something to force her to, which wasn't likely.

"No ... ... painfully when not near you ... ... need to stay ... ... feel like can't breath properly when not near you." Wow, I felt the same way. This proved that we should be together, soul mates even. I leaned my head back and decided to sleep for a while. It had been a very busy day so far with the meeting at work and then the stress of everything that had happened when I arrived home. I closed my eyes and planned tonight.

**Thank you for reading and remember to review :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and signed up to follow this story, it really means a lot :-)**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 8

BPOV

I turned my head slightly into the hand that was stroking my cheek. I didn't want to open my eyes yet but the more aware I became of my surroundings the more something felt wrong. The person stroking my cheek wasn't Jasper, the feel was all wrong and I wasn't getting the tingling I usually got every time he touched me. I frowned and opened my eyes to find Jacob kneeling in front of the sofa, his hand still stroking my cheek. I didn't know what to do so I just stared at him. Was this a test?

"Good evening sleepy head." He said before I could think any more, taking his hand away from my cheek. "The boss just phoned and would like you to go to his office."  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Well, the boss told me to watch you when he left the living room about two hours ago" I nodded as I got to my feet, tripping on the blanket that I was struggling to keep around my naked chest and falling into Jacob's arms. After a pause Jacob straightened me and let go.  
"Could you um ... ... turn around so I can get my top on?" My cheeks went red when Jacob's gaze went to my chest and then he turned abruptly, giving me the small amount of privacy I asked for. I located my top on the floor but couldn't find my bra so I went without one.  
"Sorry, I'm always tripping over something." I mumbled as I tugged my top on and started to walk towards Jasper's office.  
"No problem." Jacob said as he walked with me. When we reached Jasper's office door Jacob knocked and then walked away, leaving me on my own.  
"Come in" I opened the door to find Jasper behind his desk with papers scattered everywhere. I walked in and stood in the middle of the floor, not knowing what to do.  
"Do you remember what I told you to do in greeting?" I nodded, hesitating slightly making him frown before walking around his desk. I knelt and kissed his feet.  
"Good evening ... master." I nearly said Jasper but stopped myself just in time. I straightened but didn't get up. Jasper opened a draw and pulled out a thin pink collar.  
"Pull your hair back sugar" I did as instructed as he leaned forward and placed the collar around my neck. He stroked my neck when he was done.  
"Now you are truly mine". I could tell from where I knelt that this turned him on but he didn't make a move on me.  
"Is the collar necessary?" I whispered.

"Yes." He didn't sound happy so I kept my mouth shut, deciding to finger the collar.

"If you even try to take it off I will personally buy a lock so it will stay there permanently."  
"It isn't permanent?"  
"When you are allowed out you will wear something else but if you force me to punish you it will stay put. Think of all the stares you would get, especially if I took you to your home town." He threatened making my hands fall limply into my lap.

"I could escape." I whispered. Jasper scraped his chair back and knelt n front of me. He grabbed my chin painfully, forcing me to look up into his face.

"You ever try to escape me and I will make you wish you were never born." He seethed as his face got close to mine. I tried to scoot back but his hold on my chin forced me to stay put. "I would lock you away so fast and you would never see the light of day again. Is that what you want? Do you want me to lock you away, tie you up in the basement and only bring you out so I can have my way with you before you were locked away again?" He yelled in my face. I was so scared that tears slid down my face.

"Answer me!" He yelled making me whimper again.

"No."  
"No what?"  
"I don't want to be locked away, I will be good."  
"And escaping?"  
"I will never try to escape. I didn't mean it."  
"Let's hope you're telling the truth as the consequences would be dire."

"I understand." I whispered as Jasper loosened his hold on my chin.

"You can apologies by giving me a kiss." To scared to decline I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Jasper looked at my cheeks which I could tell were red. He lifted his hand and stroked them. I kept my eyes on his lips as I leaned forward again and kissed his lips lightly. When I was about to lean back Jasper's hand snaked around my neck, holding me in place as he deepened it. After a couple of minutes he let me go and sat back at his desk.

"Bella, in a moment James is going to escort you to the library where you will get to choose some books that you will be able to read when you've been good, whilst knelt next to me. James is not going to touch you in any way but you need to get used to him being around." I looked at him confused; he was acting as if the last couple of minutes hadn't happened. He glanced down at me in warning when I didn't answer.  
"Yes master" It frightened me no end to have James anywhere near me but Jasper was right, I had to get used to his presence even if I didn't like it. Jasper smiled, bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.  
"Good girl" At that moment James walked in and I got up to follow. As we walked along the corridor neither of us spoke and I walked a couple of steps behind him. He opened a door to my right but didn't wait for me and strolled in. I followed to find myself in a room with rows upon rows of books. Without thinking I walked towards a shelf and started to read the titles. There was everything from fiction, history, law to biography's. While I was looking through the titles it gave me some time to think about my predicament. In the end I realised that to make my life bearable I would have to be the best submissive that I could be. If I behaved maybe I would have enough freedom to escape. I shuddered when I thought of the consequences. I don't know, maybe I should just take it one day at a time. After a while I heard James huff by the door.  
"How long are you going to take?" He said irritably  
"Nearly done" I already had a romance novel, measure for measure by Shakespeare, the shining and a Harry Potter book. I looked at all the books I didn't get to look through with longing before I turned my back and walked towards James.  
"Done" He nodded and walked out the door, assuming I would follow him.  
James left me at the door to Jasper's office, just pausing at the end of the corridor to make sure I went in. This time I didn't hesitant in walking around Jasper's desk, placing the books next to me as I knelt down and kissed his feet.  
"Good evening master" Jasper motioned for me to hand over the books and placed them in a draw on the other side of his desk. He turned back to me and stroked my hair  
"You were gone a long time"  
"Sorry master when I saw all the books I lost track of time." I blushed, only a couple of hours ago I promised to be a good submissive until I could work out what to do and what did I do? Make him wait while I lounged around a library.  
"Come, dinner is nearly ready." He held out his hand to help me up and then wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me out the door and up the stairs. I frowned but didn't ask why we were going upstairs. As we walked into Jasper's room he let go of my hand and walked over to the wardrobe, taking out a midnight blue dress. He laid it on the bed and came to stand in front of me. When he went to take my top off I stepped back out of reflex.

"Bella, I am going to dress you. Would you like me to punish you before I do it?" He asked as if asking the time. I shook my head.

"I require an answer."  
"No master, sorry." Without another word he stepped forward and slowly took my top off before helping me out of my jeans, his hands never straying to any inappropriate areas. I knew that this was something he wanted to do so I kept quiet and just decided to enjoy someone dressing me. Jasper placed the dress over my head and down my body, zipping me up at the side and turned me so I could look in a mirror. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever worn and loved that it was backless.  
"I love it, thank you master." Jasper kissed my shoulder.  
"Your welcome, you look so beautiful in that dress sugar. Now I am going to get ready. There is some make up in the bathroom if you want to put some on." I nodded as we both stared at the dress for a second longer and then he turned around and went back to the wardrobe. I watched him walk across the room while taking his shirt off, I was so tempted to stay but I forced myself to look away and walk towards the bathroom. I know that I said I would do as he said but staying would be asking for trouble. Searching through all the makeup which was all brand new I found a light blue eye shadow. I wasn't one to wearing a lot of make up so when the eye shadow was on I felt like I was done so decided to study my reflection. My eyes sparkled in a way I had never seen before and I looked well rested all things considered. Jasper came up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder so he could look in the mirror with me. I leaned in to his chest thinking that is what he would want.  
" Let's go downstairs before I change my mind about dinner and lock us both in the bedroom." I tried to move away but he held me a bit tighter in warning.

"I was joking. I said I wouldn't force you and I won't. Besides you can't deny that you like to kiss me." We stood in silence for a while, looking into the mirror at each other.

"I think I want to hear you say it." He murmured. I looked down as I blushed. "We have got all night." He whispered.

"I like kissing you." I whispered after taking a deep calming breath. I glanced up to see Jasper smiling brightly at me.

"Good girl." He said before kissing me lightly on the shoulder. Did I really like kissing him or was it because I thought I had too? No, I think I liked the way he made me feel when kissing me, silly as it sounds.

Ignoring the heated looks Jasper was giving me I examined the dress. I felt so beautiful and confident in this dress that I felt that I could just about do anything. Jasper was staring at me through the mirror, obviously pleased with my reaction as he was smiling and looked a bit mischievous. He kissed my shoulder again before he took my hand and led me out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the dining room. The table could have at least sat twenty people but only two places were set up on one of the corners so we would be close and could see each other properly. He acted like a gentleman and pulled my chair out for me and kissed my hand before seating himself. A moment later Laurent was next to us with soup and bread on a tray. As he placed it in front of me I caught his eye and he smiled at me which I returned shyly. I looked over at Jasper to see him studying me with a small smile on his face. It seemed that he wanted me to get along with his security as he nodded his approval to Laurent who bowed slightly and left the room. I waited for Jasper to start eating before I did and the moment I tasted the soup I was in heaven.  
"God, this is so good."  
"Laurent is great at cooking and I hope just as great as a teaching seeing as though he will be your cooking mentor soon." I nodded as I took another spoonful. After a bit of comfortable silent Jasper started to stroke my leg with his, slowly and sensually, always watching my reaction to make sure I was okay.  
"For a moment I thought we were going out as we are dressed up."  
"When I can trust you completely I will take you to the best restaurants around the world, but for now this will have to do." I thought I had offended him somehow so I ate in silence. When the main meal of steak arrived Jasper's foot had started to get higher, making me yelp when he started massaging right between my legs making Laurent give me a confused look as he placed the food in front of me.  
"Oh, um the food is so good I can't wait for the main" He nodded his head and walked out the room. I glanced at Jasper to see him laughing. I batted his foot under the table without thinking but he didn't get mad.  
"You did that on purpose, he already thinks I'm weird." I crossed my arms which made Jasper laugh even harder and me pout.  
"Darlin, I have already explained the whole knife thing to him and he understands. As for the yelp he probably thinks you stubbed a toe under the table or something." As he teased me his foot had gone back to massaging between my legs making me try to bat his foot away but he refused to move it again. As he slowly massaged my core with his foot my face got hotter and hotter as I started to feel strange feeling below. I blushed and started to eat for something to do which made Jasper chuckle as he started to eat as well. I ate half of the mains before I gave up, Jasper was turning me on so much with his massages (he had started to use his hand under the table as well) that I was finding it hard to think straight. I didn't bother trying to remove his hand like I did his foot because I knew he wouldn't tolerate it. Besides it was really starting to feel good. Jasper stopped as he took the plates and asked me to get a bottle of wine that was on his desk and to meet him up in his/our room. I stood on wobbly legs as I watched him leave the room, noticing the way the black trousers clung to his ass just right.  
I made my way to his office but couldn't find the wine. I searched everywhere except in draws because that seemed to be going too far so I gave up and walked up the stairs. As I got to the landing I noticed a trail of rose petals leading me to Jasper's room and just before I pushed open Jasper's door I noticed a note with my name on. I took the note down and read

All of my security are on duty outside the house  
so we can truly be on our own. If you don't want  
to join me tonight then the spare room down the  
hall is made up but if you do I will be expecting  
you to share my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 9

As I read the note I was glad that he wasn't completely blunt by saying if you stay with me tonight I will be having sex with you. I sat on the floor with my back against the door. He promised not to force me into anything but didn't this note do just that? What would happen if I went to the spare room instead of his? I moaned as I placed my head on my knees. What do I do? I breathed slowly and deeply so I wouldn't panic and run. Should I take him at his word or just get it over with? I knew that sooner or later he would want me in that way but tonight?

"I can't do this." I murmured. I don't know how long I had stayed in the same position warring with myself on what I should do before Jasper came out of his room to find me on the floor.

"Bella?" He stepped over me and knelt when I didn't answer, I was too scared that he would be angry to answer.

"Come here." He sighed as he sat down and drew me into his arms. I tensed in his arms until I realised he was trying to comfort me which probably meant he wasn't going to punish me for staying in the hallway. When I came to that conclusion I relaxed in his arms.

"Good girl. I'm not going to punish you for staying here." I frowned, he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I didn't know what to do." I whispered.

"There were only two choices." When I didn't answer he continued. "For this to work you need to let me in here." He said as he lightly tapped my temple.

"I feel forced and you promised." I hid my face in his chest as my cheeks reddened.

"I gave you a choice."  
"Would I be punished for making the wrong one?"  
"No, I would never set you up for that. One day you will realise that I will only punish you for bad behaviour. If I give you a choice it means you have a choice. Neither answer is wrong but you can guess which one I would want."

"For me to walk through your bedroom door and open my legs for you."  
"No, I wanted you to walk through that door and for me to show you how much you really mean to me. I wanted and still want to worship your body." He make soothing circles on the bottom of my back as he spoke.

"How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Make us having sex sound so romantic."  
"Didn't you see the rose petals leading to the door? I don't just sound romantic." I glanced up to see his face to see him hiding a smile behind a mock glare. He poked me lightly on my good side making me giggle slightly.

"Have I found a ticklish spot?" He teased poking me lightly again, making me squirm in his grasp. Next thing I knew I was on the floor trying to fight his hands as he tickled me until I begged him to stop. He got up and helped me to my feet before pulling me into a hug.

"Come to bed with me." He asked when he pulled back slightly making the smile I had slip off my face. "I will be so gentle with you and make you feel so loved."  
"Okay." I said without thinking, I shut my mind off as he took my hand and led me into his room before closing the door.

"You know that if you want you can still go to the spare room and there will be no repercussions?" I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes and moved my hands to undo the zip at the side of the dress, hoping that my actions would speak louder than my words. I knew that I was blushing and he must have seen my hands shake slightly as he pulled them away from the zip and did it for me. His hands brushed my skin as he slipped the straps off my shoulders, making the dress pool at my feet. He stood back for a second, staring at my semi naked body. As the dress was backless so I hadn't bothered with a bra, just the black panties Jacob left out for me this morning and the way Jasper was looking at me made me shield my breasts with my hands, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry you just look so beautiful I couldn't help but stare" Jasper stood in front of me and placed my arms around his neck as he lightly kissed my cheeks.  
"You look even more beautiful when you blush." He kissed my lips lightly as he started to unbutton his shirt and throwing it in a corner, which were closely followed by his trousers and boxers. His hands started to massage my breasts making me moan as I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation. When his hands started to travel down my stomach to my panties I froze, uncertainty making me panics. What if I wasn't good enough and he decided to kill me? Will this hurt? Will he be gentle?  
"We can stop if you want?" He whispered as his lips travelled from my lips to my neck, his hands unmoving on my thighs above my knickers.  
" I'm just scared about the pain." I said, not wanting to tell him the whole truth. He lightly bit my neck making me whimper.  
"We will go slow and you will enjoy it. I won't lie it will hurt at first but I will make sure you enjoy it." He slowly slid my panties down and picked me up bridal style, walking towards the bed as he continued to kiss the sensitive spots on my neck. Jasper sat down on the bed and moved us so his back was touching the headboard and my legs were wrapped around him so I was straddling his lap. I could feel his hard length against my stomach as his lips travelled up, claiming my mouth as his fingers played with my nipples making me moan. I felt my cheeks go red from the sounds I was making but it was obvious that Jasper was skilled in this department. He knew exactly what buttons to press to have me a pill of mush. Even though it was obvious that he was turned on he didn't rush making me feel something close to loved. He started to kiss me harder when one of his hands started to make circles on my stomach and then dip down in-between my lower lips to my pussy. Before I could react Jasper broke the kiss to whisper in my ear

"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love. "

As he spoke he gentle rolled one of my nipples with his fingers while the other hand was circling my clit making me ache for him and giving me feelings that I had never felt before. The pleasure he was giving me just by touching me was something I never thought possible.  
"Romeo and Juliet?" I gasped.  
"Romeo felt the ground move when he met Juliet and the same has happened to me." His voice was getting husky as he spoke and nibbled my ear. All I could get out was a garbled reply as he slid a finger into me and slowly moved in and out. His thumb still circled my clit as his other hand played with my nipples. A burning sensation started to radiate from where he was touching which intensified when he added another finger.

"Okay?" The concern in his voice touched me and I instinctively turned my head and captured his lips with mine making us both moan. I broke the kiss to gasp.

"Yes, please, don't stop, feels so good." I could feel his fingers stretching me slightly, they didn't go to deep so all I felt was pleasure.

"How are you doing this to me?" I gasped as he sped his movements.

"What, pleasuring you?"  
"I should hate you ... ... for kidnapping me ... ... but here I am moaning like a whore." He stopped his movements.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again."

"No master." I said as I squirmed on his lap, trying to find some friction. At my words he started his movements again, obviously not wanting to stop what we were doing.

"Ummm, you're so wet" He withdrew his hand, making me whimper from the loss again, making him chuckle as he sucked my juices off his fingers.  
"You taste better than I ever thought possible" He leaned over to the side table, opened a draw and brought out a condom.  
"No, I take ... ..." Jasper kissed me before I could finish the sentence.  
"I know but the drug that James gave you might cancel the pill out." I nodded and was grateful that he didn't expect me to put it on him, as I wouldn't know where to start. Jasper slid it down his length expertly and then rolled us over so he was on top of me. His hands were all over my body, exploring me with his gentle touch. He kissed down my neck and between the valley of my breasts. He stopped to swirl his tongue in my belly button and kiss my still bruised side.

"Does it still hurt?" Jasper murmured into my skin as he continued kissing the bruised area softly as if I would break if he wasn't careful.

"No, just ... ... sore" I was amazed that I was able to gasp even that out as my brain had stopped working as he travelled between my legs and licked up my lips. When he got to my clit he lightly started to suck it making me cry out. His tongue went in between my folds and into my entrance, slowly tormenting me with a slow rhythm. It felt so good that I wasn't even embarrassed that he was licking and sucking me as if I were a rare treat. I wanted him to go faster and tried to more my hips but he held me down until I couldn't take his torture any more.

"Please Jasper, please." I whimpered.

"What sugar? what do you need?"

"You, please ... ... I'm ready" He lightly sucked my clit one last time before travelling back up my body with his lips. When he was above me again he placed my legs back around his waist as his mouth attacked mine. He placed himself outside my entrance and broke the kiss to get a better look at my face.  
"Sure?"  
"Yes, slowly" I didn't hesitate, I wanted this as much as him at this point and he had turned me on so much that I didn't care if it hurt. Jasper didn't answer just pushed himself inside me and through the barrier making me gasp with pain. When he was completely inside me he stilled so I could get used to the sensation. He brushed some of my hair out of my face, concern in his eyes as he took in my pained expression.

"Okay?" I nodded after a while so he slowly started to move inside me making me gasp and him still.  
"It won't hurt for much longer I promise and then pleasure will replace it."  
"I'm okay." I whispered as the pain started to subside. He kissed my lips softly as his rhythm started at the slow pace again.

"Good, you feel so good Bella". Now that I was getting used to him inside me I couldn't have imagined how good he would have felt inside me. Sure I was sore but it felt so good him being inside of me that I didn't care.

"I'm going to go a bit faster." He waiting for my nod before he started to go a bit faster. I didn't let it show on my face the pain it gave me but it soon disappeared and was replaced by feelings I never knew existed. Jasper alternated between kissing me softly and whispering how beautiful and amazing I was. This is what I pictured for my first time but I would never admit that to Jasper.

"I'm going to go faster, I'm so close." His thrusts started to get more erratic but not rough as he started to slide into me faster until he came minutes later. He slid out of me, kissed me on the forehead and walked into the bathroom making me think I had done something wrong until he walked back in, picked me up and carried me into the bathroom where he had started to run a bath. Neither of us felt the need to speak as he helped me into the bath, both of us feeling content with just each other's presence. My legs were like jelly and were glad of Jasper's help. Jasper took a wash cloth and started to wash me of my virginal blood.

"Jasper you don't have to, I can ... ..." Jasper silenced me with a kiss.

"I want too" There was no use in arguing as I didn't want to spoil the evening and him washing me felt so good that I leaned back into the bath and sighed until a thought occurred to me.

I moved slightly so I could see over the bath and looked over his body to see that he had disposed of the condom and had washed himself of my blood. When Jasper caught me studying him he smiled, bent down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"See something you like?" he chuckled when my face turned red.

"I think I do." I didn't want to explain why I was looking and it seemed to please him that I was so I kept quiet.

Every time I moved I felt a twinge of pain between my legs and I was suddenly very tired but I didn't regret a second of it. Jasper helps me out of the bath and sat me on the side so he could towel dry me tenderly making me sigh in contentment. He had promised to make me feel loved and at that moment I had never felt so loved. When he was done he lifted me up again and walked into the bedroom and slid us both under the covers of the bed. He held me close and kissed my nose.

"You were amazing. I wish you came as well but when it's your first time only a small amount of women do." He murmured in my ear as his hands stroked my back.

"It wasn't through lack of trying though" I murmured into his chest. I could feel him laugh at my words and now that we had finally done it I felt more confident with him. As if a barrier had disappeared between us. There was just one thing that was bothering me.

"Will it … … hurt next time as well?" Don't get me wrong it was an amazing experience but I didn't expect it to hurt that much. Maybe it was because Jasper was so big.

"Oh honey, next time you are going to only experience pleasure. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sore but okay". I snuggled more into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body. Now that we had had sex I didn't feel so scared to being naked and in the same bed as him.

"Next time I will make sure you orgasm so many times that you won't remember your name." If it was anyone but Jasper I would have thought it an empty boast but with him I knew it was a promise.

"We won't do anything for a couple of days though so you can recover" He nuzzled my neck as he spoke.

"Good." Jasper stiffened and moved so he could look into my face, worry evident in his eyes.

"You regret it?"

"Never. I am just sore." He relaxed at my words and kissed my forehead.

"Do you need painkillers? I can go and get some"

"I don't want you to move so I will be fine."

"I hated causing you pain but then I love the fact that I am your first. It makes you more mine somehow." One of his hands went lower and started to massage one of my bum cheeks making me moan, the way he did it made it feel so good.

"If you don't stop moaning like that I may have to break my promise and have you again." He moved so I could feel his erection on my leg. I knew that he was joking about going again tonight but it made me frown slightly.

"I'm joking." He stated as he smoothed the frown lines. "Sleep, we can discuss everything sub or sex related tomorrow. What's wrong?" I didn't realise that I shivered at his words.

"Um, well, um could we do just do normal, no kinky sex? Just for the first couple of weeks to, you know, get to know each other?" I was so nervous that he was going to, I don't know tie me to a bench and cane me or something. At my words Jasper started to chuckle

"You silly, gorgeous woman. I promised that we would take it slow and that means that if you let me I want to pleasure you in the normal way for a couple of weeks so as you put it we can get to know each other. I want to know your body in every detail before we start to experiment. Now, sleep by little beauty."

"Thank you" I whispered and did as he requested by closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

JPOV

As I laid there with Bella fast asleep in my arms I couldn't believe how far she was willing to go with me. I was expecting her to stop half way through but it turns out that she wanted it just as much as me. Her taste was more than amazing making me want to drink from her all night and I would have if I hadn't wanted to bury myself in her so badly. If it wasn't for last night being her first time I would have had her at least twice more by now but I had to be patient for her sake. The way we fitted together was more than perfect. I took one more look down at Bella and then slowly untangled myself trying not to wake her. She pouted in her sleep and then turned over. Perfect. I walked across the room to an ornament that secretly held a camera and turned it off. I wanted to keep the memory of our first time fresh, never to be forgotten so I taped tonight just in case we did make love. Don't get me wrong I feel guilty not telling Bella but it wouldn't have happened if she would have known. I will tell her eventually and we can hopefully watch it together.  
I crawled back into bed and pulled Bella closer before falling asleep.

JPOV

I woke up to find my Bella shaking in my arms. When I tried to move her so I could see her face she let out a sob.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She didn't answer me, instead she hid her face into the bed and let out another sob. She put up a fight but in the end I got her so she was held in my arms, her tears running down my chest as she hid her face. I stroked my hand down her spin trying to calm her but all she did was cry harder.

"Okay, this is enough." I forced her to look at me by hooking my hand under her chin.

"What is wrong." I demanded as she looked at me sadly through red eyes. "You will answer me or I will punish you." I threatened. Bella took some deep breaths before whispering something to low for me to hear. "Louder, don't make me repeat the question." I was losing my patience fast.

"I am so messed up." She whispered loud enough for me to here. When I didn't say anything she took a deep breath and continued. "I liked it, I liked how you made me feel but now I feel so dirty like a whore."  
"Bella!" I yelled angrily making her freeze in my arms. "Don't you ever call yourself a whore again. Do you hear me?" I waited until she nodded before continuing. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and you gave me the best thing I could ever have wanted."  
"I slept with my kidnapper and liked it, I am so messed up."  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Yes." She answered after a while.

"Did I make you feel wanted and loved?"  
"Yes."  
"Then what is the problem? Yes I kidnapped you but I showed how loved I could make you feel if you just give yourself to me." I pulled her a bit closer so that our sexes were touching. She squirmed a bit but didn't try to move away from me.

"It's feels wrong." She said on a shaky breath. I knew she didn't mean to hurt me with her words, that she needed to get this out or it would eat at her. If that happened there would be no hope of her becoming a willing submissive.

"Did I force you?" I asked softly.

"No. Oh god no. I ... ... wanted it."

"Did I hurt you?"  
"It hurt but only because it was my first time."

"Did I do anything that would make you feel like a whore?"  
"No, you cared for me, even after we ... ... you know you took care of me."

"Then why are you crying?"  
"I don't know any more. I woke up naked and just felt dirty. I was scared that from now on you were just going to use me for sex."  
"Honey, we are going to have sex, hopefully on a daily basis soon but I will always put your needs above mine. If you let me I can take such good care of you."  
"Okay." She whispered after a while.

"Okay what?"  
"I will try to be open minded about this." She motioned between us with her hand.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." I murmured as I captured her lips with mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I opened my eyes to find that master have laid me on my side, my leg upright and bent for easy access and him behind me, slowly pushing in and out of my entrance. I looked into the mirror opposite to find master looking in the mirror watching as he slowly fucked me. The bed covers were pooled at our feet so he had a full view of my body. I moaned as his hand snaked around my waist and started to circle my clit.

"Morning master" I whimpered as he started to go faster and I started to meet his thrusts, willing him to go deeper.

"Ummmm, I love waking you up like this." He sucked the sensitive spot on my neck making me moan loudly.

"Shhh slave, we don't want Jacob to come in wondering if something is wrong. Unless you want him to watch me pleasure you?" I bit down on my lip to stop myself moaning again. He stopped inside of me, expecting an answer.

"Only if it pleases master" I tried to move my hips but he held me in place so I couldn't get the friction I desperately needed. After an agonising pause he started his rhythm again and releasing me so he could play with my clit and I could meet his thrusts unhindered.

"Do you know what today is sugar?" he murmured as his rhythm started to go a bit faster making me lose any facilities to think of anything but how good he felt inside me.

"No master" I gasped. I hated it when he wanted to talk while we were having sex. He knew that I would agree to anything.

"One month today you lost your virginity and your training began." Wow, a month had already gone? For four weeks I have been trained to be the perfect slave for my master and I couldn't believe that it had gone by so quickly. Don't get me wrong master has had to punish me for certain things but yesterday he said that overall I had done well which made me swell with pride. I've still got a lot of training to go like with knives (I can handle them if no one was in the room) and obviously due to the agreement Jasper has only taught me oral and vanilla (as he puts it) sex. Some of the training was hard but I have never been happier or felt more loved.

"You're not worried about the training that starts today?" Master was looking at my face in the mirror, he obviously thought I would freak a bit with the news that we were going to start experimenting with new ways to pleasure each other but as I couldn't string together one coherent thought while he was sliding in and out of me I didn't react to his words.

"No master, I trust you" It was true, I did trust him and I would think about what he expected me to do after he finished sending me to heaven. At my words master moved us so that I was on my back and he was on top, trusting into me deeper as he claimed my lips. In this new position he hit my g-spot making me moan into his mouth.

"Please master, may your slave come?" I gasped when he let my lips go.

"Yes" He had worked me up so much, I think I would have come even without permission. My body started to convulse as the orgasm took over my body making me scream and not care that Jacob might come in. I was vaguely aware of master coming a few seconds later. I was on a cloud of bliss as master started to go soft inside me but neither of us caring.

"Thank you master" I whispered when we had both caught our breaths. Master laid on his back so I could clean his cock of our juices, making him go hard again as I slightly teased his cock while cleaning it.

"Bella" At his warning I stopped and knelt beside him, waiting for my orders. He pulled me into his side and kissed my forehead.

"I have showed some restraint when it came to sex but now that the month is up and you trust me more we are going to be doing things outside your comfort zone." I stiffened a bit, scared about what he might want me to do but he ignored it as he knew I had anxiety about it and he needed to tell me.

"As we discussed early on I will not expect you to perform any sex acts on anyone but me, do any asphyxiation or blood play. However if I say sit on my cock and we are in a crowded room I will expect you to do it or you will be punished." I shuddered at the thought making him lift my chin up so we were eye to eye as he slowly stroked my hair soothingly. "Sugar I would never make you do anything unless I thought it would excite you or give you more pleasure. We said that we would explore and have sex in front of other people will come into it. If it distresses you too much we would stop and not do it again. Although I think you are a bit of an exhibitionist deep down." He teased, trying to make me relax and it kind of worked. I knew Master wouldn't do anything to harm me. After weeks of training Master had finally taught me to trust him. Every time we had sex he made me feel loved and not just a sex toy. I thought back to the first time he punished me

"_Come here." I shook my head as I backed up into the door of Jasper's study._

"_If I come and get you it will be a lot worse." He threatened making me turn and reach for the handle about to run out the room to hide. Before I could open the door fully Jasper's hand wrapped around my waist and picked me up so my feet were dangling above the ground. He tightened his grip when I started to struggle in his grasp._

"_Isabella stop this right now." I doubled my efforts, the anger in his voice scaring me. He put me down and pushed me into the desk before grabbing my hands and yanking them behind my back. Jasper put his weight on me so I was squashed against the desk so he could tie my hands with what felt like a tie._

"_Please, I'm sorry. Don't do this." I sobbed as he finished tying my wrists._

"_You will stay bent over this desk. If you try and get up I will get Jacob to hold you down while I whip you. Do you understand?" I was shaking with fear so much that it took me a couple of times to stutter out a yes. His weight disappeared but I didn't dare move as he flipped my dress up so my ass was revealed. I started to cry as I felt his hand on me._

"_Why are you being punished Isabella?"  
"Be ... ... because I ... ... disappeared. But I didn't ... ... mean to."  
"It doesn't matter if you didn't mean too. I had my men searching everywhere. For your punishment you will be spanked. You will count."_

"I trust you master". I knew he loved me saying that as he grew hard every time. He kissed me briefly on the lips.

"What were you thinking about my little pet?"  
"The first time I was punished."  
"You scared me that day."  
"I'm sorry Master." Master had spanked me 40 times for disappearing. I had finished in the kitchen and decided to go the library until Master was back from work but I lost track of time.  
"I know. Now go get me a coffee, I am leaving for work soon so won't have time for breakfast."

"Yes master" I immediately got out of bed, knelt and waited for him to get out of bed so I could kiss his feet. When master was making his way to the bathroom I looked around for my clothes. Master usually choose and left some clothes for me on a chair by the door but not today. Master walked back into the room with something silk in his hands.

"You will wear this while you get my coffee." It was a dressing gown but it barely hid my ass and there was no belt so it kept on flapping open. Master waited while I put it on, one eye brow raised, waiting for me to complain. I knew I would get a spanking if I complained so I knelt and kissed his feet again

"Thank you master" I got up and walked out the door. I met no one until I was in the kitchen. Jacob and James had been leaning on the kitchen counter with coffee mugs in their hands. As I walked in I tried to keep the dressing gown from flapping open and showing them my breasts and succeeded until I reached for a coffee mug. I looked over to see Jacob and James staring at my naked ass as the dressing gown rode up when I stretched. I could feel my cheeks go bright red

"Sorry" I murmured as I got the coffee and made my way out of the room as fast as possible.

"Don't apologise" I heard Jacob say as I went out the door.

When I got back to the bedroom master was dressed and waiting for his coffee. I knelt down and held the coffee above my head for him to take before I kissed his feet again. Usually he would say I could get up and sit on the bed while he explained what I was to do for the day. Today seemed to be different though.

"Service your master Bella."  
"Master?"  
"Do not make me repeat myself." I shuffled forward and unzipped his trousers  
"Your slave is sorry for nearly making you repeat yourself." He was hard and ready for me when I eased him out of his boxers. I swirled around the tip with my tongue, teasing him slightly so some pre cum leaked out.  
"Do not tease me Bella" Master's hands snaked to the back of my head and pushed my mouth further down his length making him moan as I started to suck and graze his cock with my teeth. Master set the rhythm and thanks to his training I was able to take all of him in my mouth without gagging. Master moaned louder when I started to massage his balls with one of my hands. A knock at the door made me stop and try to pull back.  
"Don't stop." I started to panic as the door opened but did as I was told. I was determined not to have him punish me today as it was technically the real first day of me being his complete submissive. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob freeze in the door way making me realise that my dressing gown was gaping open so he had full view of my breasts and pussy.  
"Wait" I assumed he was speaking to Jacob as he kept the pressure on my head. I turned my full attention back to master, determined to make him come. I hummed as he started to thrust as well as control my head movements with his hands in my hair. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see how Jacob was enjoying the show. He was trying to adjust himself as he had become quiet hard and I was surprised that he hadn't tried to leave the room.  
"Sorry sir, I didn't realise." It didn't sound like Jacob was sorry as stared at me a moment longer, his eyes focused on my mouth.  
"What is it Jacob" master grunted as he came in my mouth, it was obvious that it turned him on someone watching as he fucked my mouth.  
"Sir, you are going to be late" Master didn't answer Jacob immediately as he was looking down at me, stroking my hair as I cleaned his cock and put it back into his trousers. He took hold of my hand, helping me to my feet and then pulling the dressing gown together as he lightly kissed my lips.  
"Thank you master." I whispered, my cheeks going red at the thought of what we had just done.  
"Jacob, call the office to say we are stuck in traffic, if we hurry we will only be a few minutes late." Jacob nodded and left the room.  
"You were amazing Bella." He kissed my lips again "I have left your clothes in the bathroom. Shower, change and make your way to the kitchen. Laurent has left ingredients out for you to bake something for dessert tonight. I will be back in time for you to make me lunch, just a sandwich will do."  
"Yes master" I knelt and kissed his feet before turning and going into the bathroom to see that he had indeed laid out a short sun dress but without any underwear or shoes. I knew that master had been waiting for our first month to be over so he could do things to me that he had only fantasised about but I didn't think it would be so full on straight away. Luckily I took to being a submissive rather well and we only had one or two hiccups along the way. When I was showered and dressed I made my way out of the bedroom where James was waiting for me. Jacob and Sam usually went with master so I had to get used to James following me around pretty quickly. I didn't trust him completely but since that first night he has never touched me and has only just started to talk to me the last week or two. He started to open up when master realised that baking relaxed me and so the house was full of treats for the all the guys.  
"Morning James" I didn't stop as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
"Morning, what's on today's agenda?" I stopped inside the kitchen door, making sure that the knives were locked away. Master came up with the idea of all of the knives being locked away with only me and him having a key. I relaxed when I saw that they were as I left them the day before. James moved past me to sit on the stool out of the way, watching me, expecting an answer.  
"How about a chocolate muffin cake and some truffles?"  
"Umm sounds good to me" James knew that I always made extra so everyone could have some and not just master. I started to get to work and as always time flew by so that when I looked up it was nearly lunchtime. The cake was cooling and the truffles were in the fridge. I caught James looking at the cake with longing so I cut a slice and handed it to him.  
"Thanks" He gave me the first genuine smile he had ever given me and started to tuck in. I smiled and shook my head as I started to make master's lunch and clean the kitchen.  
I was so engrossed in what I was doing I didn't notice James leaving and someone come up behind me until their hands landed on my waist. I twirled around with a knife in my hand but was disarmed almost immediately by Jacob who slammed my wrist down on the counter, making me lose my grip. I gasped as pain radiated from my wrist but didn't speak or move as Jacob looked me over. After a tense second Jacob pulled my arm towards him to examine my wrist.  
"You scared me" I whispered, my heart beating rapidly still even though I knew I was in no danger.  
"I did call your name" He murmured as he lightly stroked my wrist. I tried to pull away but Jacob held on a bit tighter making me stop. "Were you going to use that on me and run? I have been expecting you to run since we took you". He looked into my eyes as if the answer was there.  
"No, I would never use a knife on anybody and I am happy here, why would I want to run? I know to begin with I wasn't here by choice but even if you dropped me into a busy area I would still try and come back." He stared for a moment longer and the nodded his head. Accepting that I spoke the truth. I thought I saw something mixed with hope flash through his face but the next second it was gone.  
"Your wrist will be fine" He declared as he let me go "Jasper would like you to serve him lunch in the dining room." I turned to collect the sandwich I had just made.  
"Thank you" I moved past Jacob and out of the kitchen into the dining room where master was closing the curtains. I placed the sandwich on the table and knelt by his chair, waiting for him to acknowledge me so I could kiss his feet. He went to both doors leading into the dining room and locked them.  
"Good afternoon" Master walked towards me and stroked the top of my head.  
"Good afternoon master" I bent and kissed his feet.  
"Today I think that I would like to eat lunch a different way."  
"Master?"  
"Stand up" I did as I was told and as I straightened master pulled my dress off and threw it in a corner, leaving me completely naked.  
"I think I am going to use you as a plate today" As he spoken his fingers started to play with my nipples making me moan and him smile. He dipped into his pocket and got out a silk gag. He tied it around my mouth so I couldn't utter a word.  
"Not to tight?" I shook my head, it wasn't even uncomfortable but it did make me wonder what he had planned.  
"Lay on the table sugar" He murmured in my ear as he nibbled it. Master helped me onto a chair and then onto the table, positioning me so that my legs dangled off the table with his chair in between my legs.  
"I fancy something sweet so I think we will forget about the sandwich but luckily I have brought something else to have." As he spoke he sat down and started to play with my clit and let his fingers dip into my entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

"I fancy something sweet so I think we will forget about the sandwich but luckily I have brought something else to have." As he spoke he sat down and started to play with my clit, letting his fingers dip into my entrance making me moan and thrust my hips up, trying to make him go deeper.  
"It's nice to see you so eager my love but please be still or I will have to tie you down and I don't think you are ready for that" As he spoke he removed his hands making me ache for him. I took a couple of deep breaths to get myself under control and then lowered myself back onto the table.  
"Good girl" I waited impatiently as he stroked my outer thighs and kissed so near my pussy that I thought I might scream. Then his fingers of one hand was separating my lower lips and smearing something in between with his other.  
"I have dreamt for weeks to eat cream off of you exactly like this." Then his tongue replaced his fingers, licking up the cream and always lingering more around my clit. I yelled out through the gag when he lightly grazed my clit with his teeth making him laugh darkly.  
"Yes, the gag was a good idea" he murmured as he started to slide a finger and then two into my entrance as he kept on nibbling and sucking my clit. I wanted to come so badly but being gagged I couldn't ask and I knew that if I came without asking I wouldn't be allowed to orgasm for a week. Last time it nearly drove me bad as master repeatedly brought me so close to the edge only to be left unsatisfied. Master's fingers started to pump in and out of me faster but I was just able to stop my hips from thrusting up to meet him.  
"Come for me slave, show me what I do to you" At his words I let myself go and screamed out Jasper's name as I came, my walls closing around his fingers, trying to keep them. He bent down and drank my juices as they leaked out. When he was finished I caught him licking his lips as he pulled me up by my arms and leaned me into his chest, as I couldn't completely stay upright as I was still in the afterglow, so he could get the gag off. He placed it back into his pocket and the held me so he could kiss me on the mouth. Both our breathing was heavy when he finally released me.  
"That was the reward for doing so well this morning with Jacob watching us. Can you stay sat up?" I nodded so he turned and grabbed my dress and helped me into it.

"Are you okay to walk yet?" He took my face in his hands looking at me intently.

"Please could I have a second more master?" He nodded as he started to stroke my hair making me close my eyes and sigh with bliss. When I was ready master moved the chair completely out of the way so I could get to my feet and tucked me into his side as he guided me through the house to his office. I knelt on a cushioned stool as he settled into his chair to work. After a minute master opened a draw and handed me a book to read while we were in the office. I looked down at Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and smiled. This would keep me busy for hours. As I started to read I didn't noticed how much time had gone by until master turned on a lamp. The phone went making me jump and as master picked it up he reached over to absently stroke my hair. It felt so good that I leaned into his leg and sighed.

"Are you sure? You know how much I am opposed to that." Master didn't sound happy.

"Fine, how long? … … and your sure you can't? … … fine, fine I'll do it." He huffed and hung up. He sat back into his chair and stared into space while absently stroking my head.

"Right" Master seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he straightened and reached for the intercom

"James"

"Sir?" James answer after a short pause

"Order Chinese for tonight, we can all eat together in the living room and get my car ready for tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." I looked up at him questioning and as he glanced down he smiled and then looked at the clock.

"Christ I didn't know what the time was. Stand slave." I gave master back the book and struggled to my feet. I had been knelt in the same position for so long that my legs ached. Master got up and made me sit in his chair as he got some lotion out of a draw and started to massage my legs making me moan. When my legs were feeling a lot better master reached to my neck and started to take my collar off. I leaned back away from his grip

"Master?" He could see the fear in my eyes. Had I done something wrong? I put my hands around the collar as if hiding it would stop him.

"Shhh, it's okay" He took my hands and kissed them before he undid the collar and placed it in a draw.

"I want tonight to be just me and you, no submissive or dominant, no slave and master, just Jasper and Bella okay?" He looked imploringly at me.

"Okay" I whispered, causing him to kiss me passionately.

"Thank you, I just need us to be together with no rules for one night. You will not wait on me and you can do whatever you like without any repercussions except the most obvious." I gave him a questioning look.

"No leaving the house and letting me know exactly where you are at all times."

"Okay Jasper"

"Good girl" The intercom buzzed.

"Sir the food is here" Jasper leaned over me to reach the button.

"Start eating we will be there in a minute." As there was no rules at the moment I acted on impulse. As he started talking on the intercom, his neck right next to my face I turned and started to kiss and nibble my way up to his jaw. He moved slightly so I could reach his lips. I kissed him gently, loving the intimacy as his hands started to wander over my body. My stomach decided to rumble at that moment making us both laugh.

"Let's get food and then we can start where we left off back in the bedroom" I nodded as he took my hand and led me out the door.

As we walked into the living room everyone was already eating. Jasper motioned for me to sit down as he grabbed us some food. Everyone looked surprised when they saw Jasper piling food on a plate and not me. Over the past couple of weeks they had gotten used to me serving master in every way so this was a bit strange. Jacob, Sam and Laurent looked worriedly at me as if there was something wrong with me to stop me serving Jasper. I had become close with all of them and enjoyed their company when Jasper wasn't around, even James although I was still cautious around him.

"Guys, chill Bella is fine I just wanted a normal night." Jasper snapped when he noticed the concerned looks.

"Actually, Bella could you go outside the room for a second?" I nodded and walked out. I knew that I didn't have to obey tonight but I wanted to and it looked as if he wanted some privacy. Jasper opened the door to let me back in a couple of minutes later and motioned for me to sit where I had been before. I looked around at the guys and noticed Sam, Laurent and even James looked unhappy but Jacob was nearly beaming. Jasper sat next to me with a plate piled high and two forks so we could eat off the same plate. I was dying to know what was happening but decided to wait until we were alone. We all sat in comfortable silence as we watched tv. I had eaten so much food that I leaned against Jasper and couldn't muster the energy to bat his hand away when he put his arm over my shoulder and started to stroke the side of my breast.

"I have eaten way too much" I moaned as I stretched.

"To be honest I'm surprised that you didn't try and take Laurent's food as well the way you were going, don't I feed you enough?" Laurent was sat on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa we were on. He looked up at us and smiled.

"I would have but I knew he would beat me" I sighed.

"If you're offering we could wrestle for the last prawn cracker?" Laurent picked up the prawn cracker as if trying to entice me making everyone laugh and me nudge him with my foot.

"You're sweet but no thanks, I couldn't move even if you paid me." After some more light banter we all settled down to watch a movie. The room was so dark and warm that I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes open for long. When I started to feel sleepy I moved so my head was cushioned on Jasper's lap and then closed my eyes.

I awoke when Jasper lifted me into his arms and started walking upstairs.

"Morning" Jasper murmured in my ear. "I thought I was out of luck tonight"

"I wouldn't miss a night with you for anything in the world" I was trying to put on a lusty voice but ruined it when I yawned.

"If you're too tired ... ..." He kicked the bedroom door open and placed me on the bed. I pulled him between my legs and started to undo his trousers.

"Never" He moaned as I brushed his cock with my hand as I pulled his trousers and boxers down. He lifted my dress over my head and took off his shirt. Jasper bent between my open legs and started to kiss and suck my clit. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as he pushed a finger and then two into my pussy, getting me ready for his cock. Jasper stopped when I was soaking wet and ached for more than his fingers making me whimper.

"I know baby. I will satisfy you soon" He licked his fingers of my juices before he gathered me into his arms and sat with his back to the wall on the bed so I was straddled in his lap. He placed himself outside my entrance and pushed into me before stilling.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as he was looking at me as if he were a dying man and this was his last meal.

"I wanted to be close to you, inside you when I tell you something" I went cold with all the horrible thoughts that went through my head. Jasper's fingers tried to smooth the frown lines before he continued.

"It is nothing to panic about. It's just the firm is expanding and has created an office in New York"

"That's good isn't it?" Confusion coloured my tone.

"They require me to go out there tomorrow to sort some stuff out and so will be gone for a month at least and two months at the most." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I can't take you with me. I can't risk losing you." I tried to interrupt but Jasper placed his hand over my mouth, stopping me. "I know you wouldn't run away, you love me too much to do that but there are some nasty people who would like to pay me back for sending their boss to jail and they would consider you a chance that they couldn't resist. They don't know about you yet and I want it to stay that way."  
"I can't live without you for two months." I started to cry, realising why he needed to be close to me when he told me. I felt as if he were the only thing holding me down and now I realised why he wanted us to be Bella and Jasper tonight, not slave and master.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way" He stroked the side of my face, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "Let's make tonight a night to remember and we will set up a web cam that will work with a pass code in the library and give you a mobile that will only connect to my phone so we can reach each other whenever we want. Jacob will be staying to look after you." I leaned into him and sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"If you're not happy with Jacob then Laurent could stay? You need someone to look after you my love. I might be going over the top but I need someone here to protect you if something happened. Besides I still have fears of you running." As he was talking I started to lick, suck and nibble one of his nipples. I didn't want to think of anything that was going to happen tomorrow and I needed to pleasure him as much as possible so he would remember this night. Jasper moaned but cupped my face again, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Jacob is fine... ..." I was going to say that I felt he always got a bit too close to me when talking and was always touching me but thought better of it. I couldn't make him leaving me any harder for him.

"But?"  
"I just don't want to think about it tonight, it's too painful" Jasper nodded as he kissed me gently and started to slowly thrust into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping eye contact and meeting his thrusts. We sat on the bed for hours just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies, orgasming more times than I ever had before. As we laid in each other's arms afterwards I could honestly say that I had never been happier but the bubble was broken sooner than I would have liked as someone knocked on the door.

"Sir, we will have to be leaving in an hour"

"Thank you Sam" Jasper sighed as he started to get out of bed. I clung onto him as if he were a life preserver.  
"I have a present for you. I brought it a while ago and seems a perfect going present." He leaned over and kissed me passionately as if he needed me to breath. I was so stunned by the overpowering emotion after our slow, loving, sex session that it didn't occur to me to try and drag him back again. Jasper went into the other room and came back with what I thought was a book. He sat on the side of the bed closest to me and handed it over.

"While I'm away I want you to start writing a diary. It will occupy you but also it will give you an outlet for things that you only usually talk to me about. Besides I might want to read it to see what you get up too." It was a beautiful light blue colour with my initials in the centre.

"I love it thank you" Jasper nodded and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Everything happened so quickly, one minute I was in his arms as he said goodbye and the next he was gone and I was crying into Jacob chest as he tried to comfort me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 12

_October 4th 2009_

_Master has only been gone a day but I ache for his touch. I hope he exaggerated and will only be gone a week but I shouldn't bring my hopes up. I was strong yesterday until I couldn't see Jasper's car anymore and then I broke down completely. I had sunk to my knees and cried so hard that my body shook with sobs. I don't know how long I had been there but at some point Jacob had pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me. Jacob had been sweet. He led me into the living room, sat me on the sofa with a blanket around me and placed comfort food next to me. He had put a dvd on and sat in the armchair, every now and then I noticed him glancing at me with worry. I didn't move from my spot all day, not saying a word and when I finally fell asleep Jacob must have carried me to my room as that is where I woke today. It is going to get easier isn't it? At least I will get to hear Master's voice tonight when he promised he would phone._

_October 10th 2009_

_It's been a week since Master has left and I am doing a bit better. I am spending more time in the library and kitchen trying to focus on something other than the gaping hole in my heart that he took with him. Master phoned every morning and every evening which made things a bit easier. I am starting to worry about Jacob though. I know that he is supposed to be watching me but sometimes I catch him staring at my breasts with a look of longing. I must be imagining things. Jacob has always been kind to me and only sees me as a friend._

_October 17th 2009_

_This might be a bit inappropriate for a diary but I think I will need this to keep my memory of it sharp so that when I really miss Master I can read this._

_"Sugar I think we should play a little" his voice was seductive, making goosebumps come up onto my skin. Hearing his voice always made me feel better._

_"Are you alone darlin?"_

_"Yes." confusion lacing my voice._

_"I need you to do exactly what I say, understand?"_

_"Anything."_

_"I want you to sit down and open your legs wide." I did as I was told._

_"Do you have any underwear on?"_

_"Yes, the ones I wore when you took my virginity. I needed to wear something that I could relate to you so I could feel closer to you."_

_"Oh Bella, I miss you more than words can say. Now I want you to push the panties aside and start playing with your clit, stroke your folds" OMG he wanted us to have phone sex, the idea alone made me moan as I started to get wet at the idea._

_"Master, please play with yourself. Unzip your trousers and gently stroke your fingers along your length." He gasped at my words and then I heard the zip and clothes being shed._

_"Close your eyes sugar and pretend that I am there, playing with you, dipping my fingers in your pussy."  
"Oh god Master, so good. Wrap your hand around your big cock and start sliding up and down." For a while we just listened to each other's moans and fast breathing imagining the other were touching us. With my eyes closed I pictured Master in front of me, watching while I pleasured myself making my pussy wetter._

_"Come for me baby, I want to hear you come." Master grunted as he neared his peck, wanting us to come together. His words sent me over the edge as I came and moments later I heard Master come through the phone._

_When I opened my eyes I half expected to see Master in front of me but of course he wasn't. I bit my lip trying not to cry._

_"Bella honey? You there?"_

_"Yes" I whimpered_

_"Oh sugar don't cry."  
"I miss you so much. I find it so hard to breath with you not here, so painful." I knew that I shouldn't have said it but I was hurting so much that I needed him back like I needed air."_

_"Only a couple more weeks and I feel the same way. Just look after my heart as I left it with you"._

_Five minutes after I had gotten off the phone Jacob came in and announced that I was to spend the next couple of days on the sofa with him. Obviously Master had phoned him, worried about me._

_October 24th 2009_

_Master must have said something to Jacob as I was not allowed in the kitchen on my own any more. What did they think I was going to do? Go psycho and take all the pills in the medical cupboard or slit my wrists with a knife? Jacob was also staying physical closer to me, touching me more. Every time he did it I would move away from him but he doesn't seem to be getting the point. Maybe Master asked him to stay closer as Jacob's is the only person that could give me physical contact until Master came back. It isn't getting easier not having Master near me. Maybe I should just switch off, numb my emotions until Master is back._

_November 15th 2009_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. After writing the last entry I closed in on myself in an attempt to make the pain stop and it worked to a certain extent but I lost who I was as well acting like a zombie. I wasn't 100% aware of what was happening around me as I was on auto pilot but I can remember bits of the last, two weeks? The only reason I snapped out of it was because Jacob had thrown me into a freezing shower, holding me under the cold stream as I struggled to escape until I broke down and let it all out. Afterwards he stripped and re clothed me in a dress even though I protested. I could hardly stand, using all of my energy trying to escape the water. The strong emotions that I had been repressing came crashing back when I snapped back into reality. I was so cold that I couldn't even warm the blanket that Jacob had put around when he had placed me in the living room with my body heat, I must have been under the shower for a while. Jacob placed me on his lap and wrapped the blanket around us both so he could warm me up. I hated being this close to Jacob because I finally realised that he had feelings for me when I felt his erection while sat in his lap. When I started to talk to Jacob to get my mind off his body being to close he told me that he had to try something because talking to me wasn't working. He said that he wanted me back and Master was so worried that he was going to have a doctor look at me. Jacob also told me that Master was coming back in two weeks time! That he had told me twice already but I hadn't reacted at all. I got out of Jacob's lap as soon as possible and vowed to stay away from him._

_November 19th 2009_

_I have been so much happier since the news and last night me and Master had such good phone sex that I am still on a high from it. Jacob doesn't seem to be so happy about the news but it might be because the double pay he had been receiving for looking after me is coming to an end. Or the fact that he won't be able to touch me like he has been with Master around thank god. I have tried to stay away from him but it is impossible._

Master is coming back in one week and I can't wait.

"Bella?" Jacob yelled from the kitchen. I have been sitting in the dining room for about an hour or two hiding from him while reading. Since the shower Jacob had been flirting with me more and more so I had taken to carrying a book around with me everywhere so I could ignore him. I sighed; I had better go to him as he sounded angry. I pushed myself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. The moment I entered my world span and I was pushed up against the wall with my arms held behind my back. Jacob was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been looking everywhere. Do you know how bad it looks that when the boss phones and I can't find you? Do you know what punishment I will get when he gets back? Do you even care?" Jacob spat the words out at me making me flinch. When I didn't reply he shook me slightly.

"Answer me" he growled. I was so scared that tears started to slide down my face. I wasn't used to being yelled at like this.

"Reading in the dining room ... ... lost track of time ... ... no I don't want you to be punished." The way he said punishment made me cringe as it couldn't be good if Jacob feared it. Jacob let my arms go and span me around and sighed.

"Don't cry, you scared me for a second there but I shouldn't have over reacted." He brushed my tears away with his thumb and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. I was so scared that he would get angry again I let him but broke the kiss by looking down as soon as I could. His kisses felt wrong and not pleasurable at all.

"Why don't you sit on the stool while I make lunch?" I nodded and sat where I was told. I had dropped my book when Jacob had spun me around but didn't bother to go pick it up. Jacob still seemed a bit agitated so instead of going to read after lunch like always I let him drag me into the living and onto the sofa to watch tv with him. I didn't like how close he was and moved so he wasn't so close and pretended to be watching the tv while I day dreamed about a week's time when I would be in Jasper's arms. I closed my eyes so I could picture him standing in front of me with his arms out ready to embrace me. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke Jacob had moved me so that I was laid against him with my head on his chest and his arm over my shoulder and his hand resting lightly on my breast. I pretended to me half asleep as I moved and stretched making him move his hand away.

"Good nap?" Jacob asked as I moved.

"I dreamt of Master, I miss him so much. I just want to be in his arms. I think he is my soul mate as corny as it sounds." Jacob didn't reply. I hope he got the hint that I wanted Master and not him. Never him.

"Why don't we have some dinner?" A dinner with Jacob was the last thing I wanted.

"Umm, I'm not hungry so I think I am going to go to the library." I got up and walked out. As I was walking down the corridor to the library I thought that he was following me but determined not to look behind me I ignored the feeling. As I walked in I felt myself relax, I always felt safe in this room. Now where should I start? I haven't checked out the books on the top shelf yet. I dragged over a chair so I could reach the top. I had only been looking for a minute or two, just about to take a book down when I felt hands on my legs, feeling their way up to the top of my outer thighs. I yelped and jumped making me loss my balance. I started to fall but before I could hit the ground I was in Jacob's arms.

"Why did you do that? You scared me." I was so angry that I smacked him on the arm. Next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the shelves and Jacob's lips were on mine. I started to scratch and punch him, trying to get him away from me but all he did was grab both my hands in one of his and forced them above my head. At least he broke the kiss to do it. His body was flush against mine making it near impossible to more with his weight pressed against me as he ground his erection into my stomach.

"Please Jacob stop, I don't want you!" He looked down at me as I still struggled against his hold and lightly stroked my cheek.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to lie to yourself any more. I know you want me."  
"I don't, now let go!" I yelled but it was as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"I saw the way you looked at me when you were sucking his cock, you were imagining it was mine. The way you act around me makes it obvious that you want me, you are just too scared of Jasper."  
"No, we are just friends Jacob." Tears started to slide down my face.  
"Stop lying to yourself." His hold on my wrist tightened making me yelp. "You have been teasing me for weeks with you fit little body, leading me on. This afternoon when you fell asleep I decided that we have a week of fun before he is back and I am going to make the most of it."  
"I'll tell Master." I knew it was weak but I was desperate to make him stop.

"No you won't. He will either won't believe you or I will make them believe that you came onto me." Jacob started to kiss me again forcing my mouth open so he could slip his tongue in. This can't be happening. I started to struggle more and bit his tongue. He slapped me around the face and leaned in closer.

"I don't want to but if you keep on deluding yourself about your feelings and don't start behaving I will have to drag you into the kitchen and break a lock" As he spoke his free hand started to explore my body starting with my breasts. Oh god, the knives, he meant get the knives. Would he really torture me with knives? What was worse being raped or being tortured and then raped? The choice if you call it that was easy.

"Master would notice the marks." I gasped as he pinched one of my nipples.

"You had an accident in the kitchen and besides I could cause you pain without leaving a mark. I love you and don't want to do it but if you keep fighting this I will have no choice." At the threat I finally shut down and stopped fighting, I couldn't go through a week of him slicing me open and torturing me.

Jacob smiled as the threat sunk through and I started to close in on myself, numbing my emotions. His hand went lower, underneath my dress and panties and started to play with my folds. He bit hard into my neck but I didn't react.

"Your mine now." Jacob whispered as his finger dipped into my entrance. Suddenly his hands were gone and I was sliding down the shelves to end up a limp pile on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 13

Jasper POV

"Can't you drive faster?" I was so excited to see my Bella that I was getting impatient.

"Sir I am going the limit." Sam stated as he drove us from the airport. It has been nearly two months since I last saw Bella and I couldn't wait any longer to have her in my arms. I know that I said to Jacob that I would be back in about a week's time but when I put the phone down I decided to surprise Bella and come home early. I fidgeted all the way home and jumped out of the car while it was still moving so I could hold her in my arms sooner, making Laurent and James jump out of the car as well to make sure I was all right. I rushed to my office and turned the monitor on. I smiled to myself, Bella and Jacob didn't know that the telephone guy a couple of weeks ago were actually setting up cameras in the kitchen and library so I could watch Bella. I knew she would hang out in those two rooms the most. I didn't want to waste time searching the house when the monitors could tell me a lot quicker. Okay so she wasn't in the kitchen so I turned the picture to the library camera. I froze with what I was seeing, unable to move for a couple of seconds. As I focused on the screen in time to see Jacob shove Bella against the library shelves and kiss her. Angry coursed through me. My little sub thought she would cheat on me? I looked closer at the screen, at the way Jacob's muscles seemed to be bulging slightly. She was fighting him! I could tell now that she was trying to force him off her but he just grabbed her hands and forced them above her head. Bella and Jacob started to speak as Jacob started to explore her body with one of his hands. She kept on trying to fight him off though. I snapped out of my horrified trance when his hand slowly went lower and ran to the door. I ran passed Laurent and James heading towards the library and yelled over my shoulder.

"He's going to rape her." James and Laurent were running ahead of me in no time.

"Where?" James barked.

"Library." By the time I got to the library James and Laurent had hold of Jacob and Bella was slumped on the floor crying, her eyes dead looking.

"I demand you let go! I was only kissing her for Christ sake!" Jacob yelled but neither of them let go. I walked up to Jacob and punched him in the stomach making him grunt and if it wasn't for James and Laurent he would have fallen to his knees. I grabbed his hair and forced him to look in Bella's direction.

"Does it look as if she wanted you to kiss her?" We all looked at Bella who didn't seem to be aware of anything in the room. Jacob didn't answer.

"Take him to the play room and chain him up. I will deal with him after I have sorted Bella out." James and Laurent started to drag Jacob towards the door.

"And get Sam, explain what has happened. Maybe ask him some questions as well." I nodded my head at Jacob. Both nodded and walked out the room. Sam was the only one with any doctoral knowledge so maybe he could help with Bella. I walked across the room and knelt in front of Bella but didn't touch her.

"Bella sugar can you hear me?" She didn't react at all and I was scared to touch her just in case. Luckily Sam came quickly with a bag in his hand and knelt next to me, studying Bella.

"Has she said anything yet?"  
"No she has been like this since they pulled Jacob off her." Sam got a light out of his bag and slowly leaned forward. He shone the light in her eyes but she still didn't react.

"I think she is suffering from shock. I went to the play room before coming here. Jacob said this is the first time he kissed her and that was all he was going to do. He said he has never touched her sexually before as well." I nodded as relief flooded through me. I really wanted to believe that was true.

"What do we do? Can I touch her?" I asked.

"Yes but she might lash out. She needs to get warm, she's shaking all over." I nodded.

"Thank you can you bring a blanket and then leave us?" Sam nodded and did as instructed.

"Bella honey." I reached out and stroked her hair, that always seemed to calm her down and she didn't react to me touching her do I scooped her up and placed her in my lap with my back against the shelves. Sam gave me the blanket and left so I wrapped us both in it while rocking her slightly and trying to comfort her.

BPOV

"It's okay, I've got you sugar." was that Jasper?

"Come on baby girl, come back to me." I started to fight through the fog in my brain as I started to hear his voice. I'm so confused, what is happening? As the fog started to clear I realised that I was sat in someone's lap and they were rocking me slightly and holding me tightly against their body.

"Everything will be okay now, I am never leaving you again." I looked up into Jasper's eyes thinking that I am hallucinating. I reached a hand out and stroked his face, thinking that he will disappear when I did. He leaned into my touch and kissed the palm of my hand. What was he doing here and why are we on the floor? Everything came crashing down and I remembered everything making me start to panic and cry out.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is okay." I clung onto Jasper for dear life.

"Jacob ... ... oh god." What happened when I blacked out? The last thing I remember was ... ... I reached to lightly trace my neck where he had bitten me.

"We got here in time. He didn't, he didn't rape you but we don't know what he did while we were running here."  
"Okay." I whispered. Jasper watched me with something between guilt and fear.

"He didn't touch you like he had tonight before had he?" I could hear the pain in his voice. He was blaming himself.

"No."

"Has he ever kissed you?" I had to answer truthfully.

"This afternoon and a couple of days ago he stripped me to put dry clothes on because he threw me in the cold shower to wake me out of the zombie state." I started to babble "Your here. Why are you here?"

"I came back early to surprise you and got here just in time to stop him."  
"Thank you."

"It's my fault. If you decide never to see me again I will understand." I wanted so badly to kiss him but I felt dirty from Jacob's touch.

"I never want you to leave my side again." I stated making him smile and lean in for a kiss. I moved making him straighten.

"I'm sorry, too soon. You've been through enough." I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I feel dirty everywhere he has touched me. I don't want to taint you." I whispered.

"Is that the only reason?" When I nodded Jasper leaned in and kissed me before I could protest and was glad that I didn't get the chance as kissing him was like coming home. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss. I broke the kiss when I needed some air.

"It feels like I can breath after two months." I sighed, refusing to think about what could have happened if my white knight hadn't turned up.

"Is it okay if we go to the bedroom and just snuggle under the covers?"

"Yes" Jasper lifted us both off the floor and carried me to his bedroom. He let me down in the middle of the room and hesitated.

"Is it okay if I look to see if he has done anything else?" I took a deep breath and nodded. I knew that Jasper wouldn't be satisfied unless he had looked for himself that I had no injuries. Hell I wasn't even sure that he hadn't done more than what I remember. He came close and tilted my head so he could look at the bite mark.

"It's deep and may leave a scar" He murmured to himself before he felt down my arms and took each wrist in his hand separately. They were going to bruise but there was nothing seriously wrong. Jasper slowly took my dress off and threw it in the bin before he started studying my body again. When he was sure that there was nothing else he dressed me into a night dress and led me to the bed. He tucked me in before getting ready for bed himself and snuggling in next to me.

"This is what I missed the most. Just being with you".

"Me too." We just lay there in silence enjoying being close to each other again before I fell asleep in his arms.

JPOV

Okay so she is going to have bruised wrists, a bite mark and god knows what psychological trauma. The problem is I can't get rid of him as he has too much on me. A couple of years ago I was kidnapped by some guys who didn't want their boss to go down for murder. Jacob found me, there was a fight and I ended up accidentally shooting and killing a guy. We kept quiet about it because there are a lot of people in jail who are in there because of me and I couldn't risk being sent down. In his contract it has a clause saying that he cannot discuss anything while under my employment but if I fired him he would go to the papers. I looked down at my sleeping Bella, she deserved justice. I would beat him for what he has done and make sure he is away from her but I couldn't risk firing him. Thankfully it says in his contract that I could deal out punishment as I saw fit. I will leave him in the playroom for a couple more hours and then his punishment will begin. I held onto Bella tighter and took pleasure in thinking of the ways I could pay Jacob back.

I reluctantly left Bella and led Sam, Laurent and James to the play room. It's funny, a couple of months ago I would have bet it would have been James in Jacob's position. As I opened the door light spilled into the dark room and illuminating Jacob's half naked form which was chained to the far wall. I could tell that Laurent and James had ruffed him up when asking him questions. One good thing about the team I've got is if one of them needs punishment then the others will not hesitant in dishing it out. Jacob looked up when we walked into the room but said nothing as I stopped and put my hand out so James could place a belt in my hand.

"You will never touch her again." I stated, and not waiting for a response brought the belt down on his chest making him grunt in pain. A hundred whips later and Jacob had welts along his chest and open sores. I had whipped him until I got tired and then handed it over to the boys to finish. I let Jacob think that we were finish.

"Unchain him" Jacob sank to the floor in relief.

"Now chain him so his back is facing us."

"No, I'm sorry sir. Please no more." I ignored his pleas as Sam and Laurent chained him up again and with a nod James started to flog his back. He only got 50 on his back when I signalled to stop. Jacob refused to yell out during his punishment but couldn't help a whimper escape him every now and then.

"Strip him." James hesitated but then did as instructed. When he was naked and his feet were chained so they were spread apart I took the belt from James and start to whip him between his legs making him finally scream in pain. I had only done 5 when I heard her.

"Jasper?" I looked around and saw Bella in the doorway looking so frightened.

"Bella it's okay." I started to walk towards her as the others shielded Jacob from her view. The moment I took a step towards her she bolted. I had just made it to the door when I heard her scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Twilight-universe belongs to me. This is an alternate universe, meaning nothing and I mean nothing that happened in the original twilight might happen here.**

**This story will have mature themes so if you are under 18 do not read this!**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I woke in an empty bed. Was last night just a terrible dream with an angel at the end? I didn't know if I wanted it to be all in my head or not as it would mean the difference of Master being here or not. I got out of bed and decided to search for him. As I made my way down the corridor I thought I heard something from a room at the end so changed directions. That can't be right, that room is always locked and no one ever goes in there. As I walked closer I could faintly hear someone screaming making my blood run cold. The knob turned easily in my hand and as the door silently opened I gasped at the sight before me. Jacob was chained to the wall, his body bloodied and sore from the beating that Jasper wasn't finished giving. I could tell that Jasper used all of his strength as he brought the belt between Jacob's legs making Jacob scream in pain. Oh god is Jasper going to punish me like this? Has Jacob lied and said that I came onto him? My world started to spin slightly.

"Ja... ... Master?" I should have just turned and run instead of drawing attention to myself but I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. All the men in the room except Jacob turned around, all with shock on their faces at seeing me. James and Laurent moved so that Jacob was blocked from my view but it didn't stop the images of him bloodied and battered flash through my mind.

"Bella it's okay" Master took one step towards me and I bolted. I couldn't go through more after last night. I had to get out of here and get my head around what I had seen.  
As I reached the top of the stairs I looked behind me to make sure no one was following and lost my footing. I screamed as the stairs seemed to disappear under my feet as I tumbled down the stairs and landed heavily at the bottom, knocking all of the breath out of me. I tried to move but the stabbing pains in my stomach, head and foot made me stop and cry out. As I started to black out Master appeared above me.

"Bella, can you hear me? Call 911" He sounded so frightened as he lightly held my face in his hands. I flinched at first until I realised he was trying to comfort me. I started to close my eyes, they were so heavy.

"No Bella, stay with me. Look at me." My submissive training kicked in with his demand so I fought my eye lids and looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere. Make it stop." I begged.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just try not to move sugar. Where is that ambulance?" Jasper yelled over his shoulder

"It's on its way; I'll go out to meet it." Sam left. I didn't even know he was here. Looking past Master I could see James pacing while glancing down at me every now and then.

"Sir, what about Jacob?" James whispered at Jasper. Oh god, the pain made me forget about why I had fallen. I moved my head trying to get Jasper's hands off me but he just held it more tightly in his grip.

"Shhh, it's okay. Please try not to move honey. He needed to be punished for trying ... ... I will not punish you for his actions." I relaxed at his words. It was as if he could read my mind. He probably guessed that was one of the reasons why I ran. I didn't want to be punished like that but also if I was then it meant that Master believed Jacob over me and I couldn't deal with that.  
I pictured Jacob's body all battered.

"To much." I gasped out.

"I'm sorry, I know, I just get a little crazy when it comes to your safety." I couldn't fight the darkness any more and closed my eyes.

JasperPOV

As I reached the top of the stairs and looked down at Bella lying at the bottom I felt as if my world had come down around me. As I ran towards her I noticed her foot was at an odd angle and that when she tried to move pain shot through her body making her cry out. She was conscious which was the main thing. I knelt beside her and tried to get her to stay awake. If she had banged her head I didn't want her to pass out but in the end the pain was to much and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sir, what if she tells the hospital that she was kidnapped?" James had bent down next to me.

"She won't, she loves me."

"Even after seeing you beat someone?" James had a point.

"Okay I will never leave her side. Call Carlisle and make sure he is at the hospital when we get there. He knows a bit about how Bella came to be here."

"Yes sir." James went to make the phone call as Sam came back with two paramedics.

BPOV

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ God what is that noise? I wish someone would turn it off. I lifted my hand, trying to get something off my face when warm hands stopped me.

"No honey, keep it on for now." I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a bland room, in a bed with a heart monitor and I.V drip attached to me. By the way the place smelled I must have been in hospital. Master was sat next to me, still holding my hand.

"Hello darlin." He smoothed my hair away from my face, careful not to knock the tubs coming out of my nose. Relief evident on his face.

"How long have I been here?" As I studied him I noticed he looked tired and his clothes crumpled.

"Just a day but it has been the longest day of my life." I tried to move but pain from my foot stopped me and I looked questioningly at Jasper.

"How bad is it?" As I spoke Jasper pressed a button next to my bed.

"You have broken a bone in your foot, a nasty sprained ankle, a bump on the head and you are going to be a bit black and blue. They have done more tests on you but they assure me that there is nothing deathly wrong." I looked down to see a cast on my foot.

"Why would you bring me to hospital, I might tell someone I was kidnapped." I knew that I wouldn't because I loved him but I wanted to know why he would risk it. He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Because I couldn't risk losing you. Even if you tell someone and I get locked up at least I know you would be fine."  
"I love you and I will never tell anyone."

"I love you too." The doctor came in forcing us to stop the conversation.

"Ah you're awake, good. How do you feel?" The doctor started to do a few basic tests and seemed happy with the reactions.

"My foot is killing me, I have a bit of a headache and stomach aches but apart from that fine."

"Let me get you some pain killers and then we need to have a little chat okay?" I nodded as he left to get the pain killers.

"Do you want me to go while he chats to you?" It looked as if the last thing he wanted to do was leave my side but it was sweet of him to offer.

"Stay, please?" Jasper kissed me on the forehead as the doctor came back and injected the medication.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news so if you want me to tell you alone?"  
"No, please let Ma... I mean Jasper stay." I held onto him to reinforce my point.

"Okay, well I'm sorry but because of the way you fell, your stomach got most of the impact on the way down, your baby didn't survive. When you arrived at the hospital and the tests were done you had already miscarried, there was nothing we could do. I am so sorry. If you want to ask me anything or speak to the hospital specialists I can have that arranged." I felt the colour drain from my face. Pregnant? I was pregnant? I looked at Jasper to see that he was finding it hard to understand.

"I was pregnant?" I whispered.

"How far gone was she?" Jasper seemed to be struggling.

"About three months, I'm assuming that you didn't know?" Both men turned to me.

"I didn't know, I thought my periods stopped because of all the stress I was under. It's happened before." I started to shake, I had a little person inside of me and I didn't even know? They must have been conceived when me and Jasper had sex for the first time because all the other times I had been taking the pill and three months would be about right. I didn't realise that I was crying until Jasper climbed on the bed and held me against him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." He sounded shaken by the news.

"I will leave you to process the information but if you have any questions ask a nurse to come get me. Also, you are being discharged today Bella so you can recuperate at home as I have been assured that a nurse will be hired to look after you. Also now that you are awake the I.V. can be taken out but please remember to drink loads of fluids." I didn't answer as he left the room.

"I am going to kill Jacob." As I looked up into Master's face I shrank away from him. He had pure hatred on his face. He looked down at me and his face softened, pulling me back towards him.

"I don't blame you my love. God, a child. I could have been a dad to your child." His voice was soft and full of wonder.

"You would have wanted it?" Tears were still running down my face but I ignored them, I felt hollow inside.  
"Of course I would you silly girl. Anything from you is a gift from the god's for me but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is we get through this together and you get better." I felt as if I had failed him somehow. If I hadn't run from him none of this would have happened. Did I really want a child though? The idea of carrying Master's baby made me feel as if I were truly his forever but then I knew deep down that we weren't ready for one yet. Irrational thoughts started going through my head. I took a deep breath, if I didn't voice them now I never would and it would eat away at me.

"Do you still want me now that someone else has ... ... touched me and after I lost your baby because I panicked. I ran from the one person who has always tried to keep me safe and made me feel loved. Well except the kidnapping but I understand why you did it now." I had stopped crying as I had nothing left but I needed to know if he wanted me still. If he did I think I could get through this. Master lifted my chin so that we were looking into each other's faces.

"I will always want you, need you. I feel the same. After two months I can breathe again and the whole in my heart is gone when you are around. I felt my world come crashing down around me when I saw you at the bottom of those stairs. I don't blame you for running I must have scared you. Where were you going to run too?"  
"Your office, probably hide in there until I got my head straight." He looked relieved that I didn't plan to run out the house and away from him.

"You are my everything. You have been through so much the last day or two. I wish I could erase your memory but you do understand that he had to be punished for what he tried to do?"

"Yes, but not to that extent. Is he still chained to the wall?" Oh god, please don't let him still be chained to the wall.

"No, I got James to let him down a while ago and got Sam to look after him. He will be in pain for a while which will remind him never to do it again. And as you have probably guessed I go a bit overboard when it comes to your safety." He lightly kissed me on the lips. I reached up and yanked the tubs off my face before he could protest.

"Too much has happened in the last 24 hours. I don't know if I can cope with any more. I need to be close to you." I explained when he was about to take them off me and probably back in place. With the tubs gone we could deepen the kiss and we didn't stop until the doctor came back.

"Is there any questions? Would you like me to give you contact information of some people who could help you through it?"

"No thank you Carlisle. I think we just need each other at the moment. We will get through it together. Besides, it is a shock but as we didn't know until today it isn't as bad as if we had known three months ago." Carlisle nodded.

"I will get your paperwork ready as I assume you want to get her back home before anyone asks her any questions." I looked at Master. This guy knew that he kidnapped me and he didn't even try to help me escape. I didn't want to but still. Master must have saw understanding light my eyes.

"I will sign for everything in a minute and then we will go." He spoke to Carlisle but didn't take his eyes off me.

"Sugar, I was worried that you wouldn't want to be with me when you woke up so I ask a friend to treat you. I can't lose you." Carlisle silently left the room.  
"So even if I didn't want to be with you, you would force me too?"

"No, I would make sure you were better and let you go on the understanding that you didn't go to the police. Seeing you lying on the floor made me change inside." He stroked my cheek "I would always be there when you needed me though, always. I would never be too far, hell I don't even know if I could stand to be away from you for long. I might have had to go back on it." I leaned into his touch as a nurse came in to take out the drip and take off the heart monitor.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he backed away so the nurse could do her thing. I smiled up at him, not paying attention to the nurse. It made me feel warm inside at his admission. A little part of me was still worried that he would punish me but I quietened it easily, the injures would have been enough if he truly was going to punish me.

"Usually we make people wait at least 24 hours before discharging someone but the doctor was insistent." The nurse looked curiously at us.

"I have a personal doctor on call at home and we would both rather be at home than here. Could you show me where the papers are that I have to sign?" Jasper ushered the nurse out leaving me alone. What a couple of days.

After I was given a prescription for pain killers we were allowed to leave. The problem was that Master refused to let any male near me so he ended up carrying me through the hospital and out the door, into a sleek black car.

He placed me into the seat next to him carefully and took my hand so we still had some kind of contact.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Sam was driving but he kept on looking at me in the mirror.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest and get my head straight." He nodded in the mirror.

"Sugar, are you okay with going back to the house? Living with a bunch of guys? I can't get rid of Jacob so he will still be in the house just not allowed near you. After what you've been through I would understand if you would want to live in the other house in the grounds." Wow, he had another house in the grounds? I could feel Master and Sam's eyes on me while I thought.

"I need to be close to you right now so I will stay where I am. Besides you will keep me safe." I leaned against Master's shoulder and fell asleep.

I woke when Master was getting me out of the car. He nuzzled my neck when he noticed I was awake. He walked in, up the stairs and stopped outside my room.

"No, I want to be in your bed." He smiled and carried on to the next door. He laid me down on the bed and was just about to turn around when I grabbed his hand.

"Please, I need you so much."

"You need to rest darlin"  
"No I need you inside me. I need to feel all of you before I go mad." Master lifted my hand to kiss it and got a mobile out of his pocket.

"Laurent, please bring some soup up for Bella."

"Yes sir."

"When you have eaten all of it we will talk." He said it in such a firm voice that I didn't dare to argue. He helped me into a sitting position.

"Would you like me to help change you?" I hadn't realised that I was in a hospital gown until Mastr said. He waited for a nod before he got a nightie from underneath the pillow. The way he handled me was so gentle and loving, making sure that he didn't hurt me in any way. When the gown was off I could tell he was studying my body.

"Help me up." When he didn't respond immediately I started to get out of bed. His warm hands lightly rested on my shoulders.

"Bella you stay in bed or I will tie you to it."

"I will, I promise but I know you won't relax until you've seen all the damage." Jasper processed this for a while before helping me to my feet. Thanks to the painkillers I wasn't feeling anything but still had to lean on the bed to stay upright as I had to balance on one foot. Then his hands were on my body, exploring every inch of it. I flinched slightly as he accidentally brushed my nipple with his hand. As he continued his touches got more erotic and he started to use his mouth, kissing my breasts and stomach but not going near my nipples, he must have seen me flinch. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of his mouth and hands. When his hand dipped between my legs, I panicked and fell on the bed, trying to get away from his hand.

"What's wrong?" Master joined me on the bed but didn't touch me.

"Sorry."

"Tell me what happened."

"I had my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of your hands but when they went lower it made me remember... ..." Jasper stroked my face.

"Can you tell me?" I nodded, took a deep breath and continued.

"It made me remember Jacob. He ... ... pinched my nipple to make sure I was paying attention and he ... ... before he was taken off me he ... ... his hand" I took in a shaky breath " His hand went between my legs ... ... playing with me, that's when he bit me just before his fingers slipped into ... ... " I couldn't continue, I wanted to hide my body and curl up in a ball but before I could Master had sat me up, placed a nightie back on me and sat me against the headboard with the duvet around me. I could tell that he was trying to hide his anger from me.

"Don't punish him more." Jasper looked to the door and then sat next to me.

"I won't but I think maybe we should go slow. Maybe in a couple of days we could try it again but with you having your eyes open?"

"Might work. I'm so desperate to have you close but now I'm worried that there's something wrong in my head." Laurent walked in with the soup and left without saying a word or looking at me. I frowned, why would he ignore me.

"It's because he doesn't want to scare you and the only way he could probably think of was to ignore you. Also, there is nothing wrong with that gorgeous head of yours. You've been through a lot and in time we will be up to mischief." He wiggled his eyebrows like a cartoon villain making me laugh. Master took the soup and started to feed it to me.

"You know I can feed myself?"  
"Yes, but I want to do it." I didn't argue, it was nice having someone looking after me again.


End file.
